Alex
by Demetra83
Summary: Une jeune fille arrive au SGC et elle se demande où elle est tombée ! POV extérieur. Cette fic devait être un OS mais elle a évolué, grâce à mes chers lecteurs ;) Bonne lecture ! Je publie régulièrement les lundis, mercredis et vendredis.
1. Chapter 1

**ALEX**

Genre/Pairing : Team fic

Saison : 7, Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Janet est vivante.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers Stargate.

Note de l'auteur : _Je voulais écrire une fic qui sorte de ce que je fais d'habitude. Voici un OS avec le POV d'un nouveau personnage, à l'origine en dehors du SGC._

_Et pour ceux qui connaissent, vous vous direz que je regarde trop "Battlestar Galactica" et vous avez raison ;)_

* * *

Je m'appelle Alex Roslin et je suis étudiante en langues à l'université. Il y a quelques mois, nous avons passé un examen un peu spécial. Le doyen a convoqué tous les élèves étudiant soit les langues soit l'archéologie pour un test national visant à connaitre le niveau des universités américaines. Bien que cela nous ait paru étrange, tous les élèves concernés ont participé.

Il fallait déchiffrer une série de hiéroglyphes très rares. Je m'en suis bien sortie car je m'intéresse depuis toujours à l'Egypte et ses secrets. J'ai été la première à quitter l'amphithéâtre, un peu nerveuse. Il est rare de réussir un test si vite mais à la sortie, un groupe d'hommes en uniforme attendaient avec certains de nos professeurs. Ils m'ont pointé du doigt et vu les gestes, je pense que mon nom a été désigné sur une liste. Personne ne m'a retenue, je suis donc partie.

Quelques jours après, cette drôle d'histoire avait déjà été oubliée. Cependant, juste avant la fin du semestre, il y a quelques jours, le doyen m'a convoquée dans son bureau. Comme je suis une élève plutôt sérieuse, très rarement absente, je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait.

"Alex, bienvenue, asseyez-vous" m'a dit-il quand je suis arrivée.

Un des militaires que j'avais vus à la sortie du test était présent et il prit la parole.

"Bonjour Miss Roslin, je suis le Major Paul Davis, du Pentagone. Nous avons reçu les résultats de votre test et nous souhaitons apprendre à mieux vous connaitre."

L'homme était plutôt séduisant et paraissait gentil mais j'ai eu peur qu'on m'accuse d'avoir triché. J'étais affreusement nerveuse, je tortillais mes doigts et je remuais sur mon siège sans arrêt.

Le Major Davis s'approcha de moi et me rassura.

"Le gouvernement souhaite utiliser vos talents dans un de ses projets, si cela vous intéresse."

"Je - euh - oui - mais..." Je bafouillais, incapable de sortir deux mots cohérents.

Davis se tourna vers le doyen et lui dit : "je vais accompagner Miss Roslin pour prendre un café."

Davis posa sa casquette et sa veste puis il m'invita à le suivre. Je ne savais pas quoi dire mais Davis se chargea d'engager la conversation.

"Ne soyez pas inquiète, personne ne vous veut aucun mal, au contraire. Le service dont je m'occupe cherche, entre autre, à trouver les gens talentueux dans ce pays et à l'étranger. Nous avons besoin de personnes douées et intelligentes pour mener à bien certains projets."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai réussi le test ?"

"Haut la main, personne n'a égalé votre score dans tout le pays. Mes supérieurs étaient impressionnés."

Nous nous sommes installés à la terrasse de la cafétéria et il me parla d'un stage que je devais faire quelques jours plus tard. Je lui demandais en quoi ça consistait mais il me donna un dossier, me demanda de le lire attentivement et de le rappeler pour lui donner ma réponse.

"Bien entendu, le stage peut déboucher sur un poste permanent. Votre dernier semestre à l'université sera financé par le Pentagone mais vous ne reviendrez sans doute pas ici."

Il se leva, me salua et il disparut de mon champ de vision. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Je décidais de rentrer chez moi pour étudier ça.

* * *

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais ce matin à l'entrée de la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Je savais que le NORAD avait ses bureaux ici mais je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup trop de monde dans cette base pour juste les besoins de cette organisation. Beaucoup de militaire de l'USAF défilent depuis ce matin alors que j'attends le Major Davis. Je suis arrivée un peu en avance ce matin et il ne devrait pas tarder. J'entends un autre ascenseur arriver et le voilà qui en sort.

"Bonjour Alex, comment allez-vous ce matin ?"

Je bafouillais une réponse parfaitement incompréhensible mais il me sourit. Il me donna un badge visiteur et demanda à l'airman de me faire signer le registre. Je regardais d'autres jeunes étudiants marcher avec des militaires et je me demandais de quel genre de stage il s'agit pour eux - comme pour moi d'ailleurs.

L'ascenseur que j'ai quitté peu avant s'est ouvert sur deux hommes, en grande conversation. Cependant, la foule dans cette partie de la base semble les surprendre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" gronda le premier, grand, cheveux gris, la cinquantaine.

"Les stages commencent" soupira le second, la quarantaine avec des lunettes.

"Super, tu vas pouvoir te choisir une petite assistante sexy comme ça, Daniel" ricana le premier homme.

"Jack, c'est pas comme si j'avais cherché à séduire ma stagiaire la dernière fois !" répondit Daniel.

Le Major Davis les salua sans prendre la peine de me présenter.

"Par ici, Alex."

Davis me guida vers l'ascenseur qui l'avait amené là et les deux hommes montèrent avec nous.

"Des nouvelles de Sam ?"

"Non mais je suppose qu'elle est restée toute la nuit dans son labo. Tu vas voir que quand on va arriver, elle va découvrir que c'est le matin !"

J'observais les trois hommes avec moi. Davis écoutait en silence, un sourire discret sur le visage. Les deux autres, Daniel et Jack, parlaient comme si nous n'existions pas. A leur niveau, ils quittèrent la cabine avec un rapide "au revoir".

Davis me confia à mon maître de stage, un certain Docteur Conners.

"Appelez-moi Ben, on gagnera du temps" me dit-il, après une poignée de main.

Il me donna des documents à déchiffrer. Nous nous trouvions dans ce qu'il m'avait présenté comme son bureau mais ça ressemblait plus au British Museum. Des militaires et d'autres scientifiques passèrent le saluer toute la matinée mais j'étais trop plongée dans mes travaux pour vraiment écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

Ni Davis ni Ben ne m'avaient expliqué ce que je faisais là, ni sur quoi ils travaillaient vraiment mais je savais qu'un travail était à la clef. C'était ce qui nous avait poussé, ma mère et moi à accepter ce stage. Ainsi je m'appliquais à travailler vite et bien.

* * *

_C'était initialement un OS mais ça va durer un moment, donc j'ai découpé en chapitres mais, il me reste un problème : j'ignore vraiment comment finir cette histoire... Toutes vos suggestions sont les bienvenues ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 **

"Ben" appelais-je à un moment donné. "Désolée de vous embêter mais ce mot-là m'est inconnu."

Ben s'approcha de moi et siffla en voyant où j'en étais dans ma traduction. Il allait me dire quelque chose quand Daniel - celui de l'ascenseur - frappa à la porte. Je notais qu'il portait un treillis vert avec un t-shirt noir en dessous.

"Docteur Conners, je venais aux nouvelles concernant l'artefact trouvé sur P3X-898 ?"

"Oh Docteur Jackson ! Je viens juste de terminer le rapport préliminaire. Tenez, le voilà" lui dit Ben en lui donnant un dossier.

Daniel Jackson - attendez... Daniel Jackson ? L'archéologue qui a publié il y a quelques années des théories très controversées sur les Pyramides ? Celui dont la rumeur dit qu'il est mort, assassiné par le gouvernement (Egyptien, Russe ou Américain, selon les sources) pour le faire taire et masquer un complot international ?

Le Docteur Jackson en face de moi s'approcha quand Ben lui demanda de m'expliquer le mot sur lequel je butais.

"C'est un drôle de symbole, n'est-ce pas ?" me demanda-t-il, en posant son regard bleu sur moi. L' Egyptien antique regorgeait de hiéroglyphes divers et variés mais ceux-là étaient un peu différents.

Il m'aida à traduire le reste de la phrase, comme s'il s'agissait d'une langue qu'il parlait couramment depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Plus tard, alors qu'il parlait avec Ben, une voix s'éleva dans le couloir.

"Daniel ? Daniel ? Mais où est donc passé cet archéologue de malheur ?!"

Daniel soupira et cria : "Jack, je suis là !"

Une tête apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Daniel, encore en train de trainer avec les rats de laboratoire ?"

Ni Ben ni Daniel ne semblèrent se vexer.

"Allez, viens, Hammond nous attend !"

Daniel s'excusa et quitta la pièce. Je devais ressembler à un poisson rouge - la bouche ouverte, l'air hagard - car Ben rit et me dit : "Tu es bien loin de savoir où tu es tombée, Alex."

"Non, en effet, personne ne m'a vraiment expliqué ce que je fais là."

"Attends ce midi. Je t'emmènerais au mess et tu découvriras tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur cette base."

Je lui souris mais restais sceptique. Je ne voyais pas bien comment la cantine allait m'aider à comprendre quoi ce que soit. Après tout, les gens s'y rendaient pour manger, juste pour ça, non ?

J'étais bien loin, comme l'avait prédit Ben, de tout comprendre à ce stage. Il me guida vers le mess, juste avant l'heure de pointe. On se dirigea vers une table, déjà occupée. Il me présenta d'autres scientifiques, dont Felger, Chloé, Lee et d'autres dont j'ai oublié les noms. D'autres stagiaires étaient avec nous, mais ils semblaient déjà connaitre les principaux intéressés.

"Que le spectacle commence" dit Ben, en souriant.

Chloé me regarda avec un petit sourire et tourna la tête vers l'entrée du réfectoire. Elle rapprocha sa chaise de la mienne et me donnait les noms et fonctions des gens importants qui défilaient devant nous. J'avais l'impression d'être devant la remise des Oscars, quand les célébrités arrivaient sur le tapis rouge. Il ne manquait plus que les caméras et le présentateur !

"Lui, c'est Siler. Il s'occupe de la maintenance. C'est un peu notre Tony Micelli en beaucoup plus maladroit ! Il finit très souvent à l'infirmerie suite à de graves brulures."

"Elle, c'est le Docteur Janet Fraiser, médecin-chef. Pas très grande, comme tu peux le constater mais c'est un vrai tyran !" me dit Chloé en riant. "On la soupçonne d'avoir des vues sur le Docteur Daniel Jackson, de -"

"Elle connait Daniel, il est passé nous voir ce matin" lui expliqua Ben pour qu'elle ne perde pas son temps.

"Alors là, ta première équipe SG au complet, Alex" dit Ben après quelques minutes et tout le monde profita de l'accalmie pour manger. "C'est SG3 avec Reynolds, Bosco et Castleman. Ce sont presque les plus proches de SG1. Dès que l'une ou l'autre des équipes est en difficulté, tu peux être sûre que l'autre part à sa recherche."

"Mais, c'est quoi une équipe SG ?"

Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi et Ben prit la parole.

"C'est vrai qu'on aurait dû commencer par là. Une équipe SG est une unité formée de plus ou moins quatre membres -"

Et s'ensuivit une conversation animée sur le nombre de personnes dans une équipe SG.

"Rien dans le règlement du SGC n'impose quatre membres. C'est un usage mais c'est tout !" trancha Ben. "Bref, chaque équipe a une tâche plutôt spécifique sur le terrain. SG1 c'est l'exploration, SG2 et 3 c'est plutôt sauvetages ou renforts, etc."

J'avais un tas de questions en tête mais quand un homme entra au mess, ils tournèrent tous la tête dans l'autre direction, comme si de rien n'était. Je reconnus Jack, avec qui j'avais partagé l'ascenseur le matin même. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, ils semblaient tous le craindre.

A la réflexion, vu le regard qu'il me jeta - car moi, je n'avais pas eu la présence d'esprit de regarder ailleurs - je compris pourquoi il leur faisait peur. J'étais assez loin de l'entrée mais visiblement, Jack n'avait pas décidé d'être discret, je l'entendis donc dire à une femme blonde à ses côtés : "Votre copain Felger se croit encore au zoo ! Il nous observe comme des animaux sauvages et curieux."

La blonde pencha la tête vers notre table et gloussa doucement.

"Carter !"

"Si vous ne voulez pas que je ricane, arrêtez de me faire rire, mon colonel !" s'exclama la blonde, appelée Carter, avant de se servir à manger.

Chloé me murmura : "C'est la première moitié de SG1, les rock star ! Lui c'est le Colonel O'Neill, avec son second, le Major Carter. Jay est amoureux d'elle !"

"Non, c'est pas vrai !" s'indigna Felger.

Tout le monde répondit en choeur : "Si vous l'êtes !"

Il rougit mais ne répondit rien, ça ne semblait pas nécessaire. Un homme chauve entra et le silence se fit.

"Le Général Hammond, il commande cette base. C'est assez rare de le voir là."

L'homme en question s'approcha de la table de SG1 et posa sa main sur le dossier de la chaise de Carter. Il leur parla et le Colonel fit un mouvement faussement tragique en portant ses deux mains à sa tête. Carter sourit et hocha la tête pour le Général.

"C'est normal pour des militaires d'être aussi familiers ? Enfin, je veux dire, mon père était dans l'armée et le peu que j'ai vu, ils étaient loin d'être aussi..."

"Proches ?" proposa Ben.

Je hochais la tête.

"C'est un peu spécial pour SG1, traitement de faveur" me dit Chloé, pourtant rien dans son ton n'indiquait la jalousie ou quelconque reproche. C'était un constat.

Ben sembla remarquer mon air car il ajouta : "Ils sont plus une famille que de simples collègues. Ils ont traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble, tu comprendras si tu obtiens un poste ici."

* * *

_J'en suis de mon côté au chapitre 5 mais j'attends vos avis, commentaires, suggestions... ce que vous aimeriez voir dans cette fic ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey :) Merci à tous pour les reviews et les idées ! Merci à Fanny et Tigrou, ainsi que les autres guests, que je ne peux pas remercier par MP :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Après le déjeuner, nous sommes retournés au bureau de Ben. Je repris le cours de mon travail mais un appel fit basculer ma journée : Ben m'envoya voir le Major Carter, pour lui remettre des documents.

Un garde fut chargé de m'escorter jusqu'à son laboratoire. Je tremblais et ça se voyait aux feuilles que je tenais en main. Le garde s'arrêta devant une porte et me laissa faire car il quitta les lieux. Je frappais doucement à la porte mais Carter ne sembla pas m'entendre. Je frappais alors un peu plus fort et attirais son attention sur moi.

"Bonjour Madame - euh, Docteur - euh, Major C-"

Elle me sourit pour me rassurer.

"Appelez-moi Sam, ça sera plus simple, Alex, c'est ça ?"

"Euh oui Mada - Sam" dis-je, confuse qu'elle sache mon prénom alors que j'ignorais le sien avant d'arriver.

Elle tendit la main pour que je lui donne les documents qui lui étaient destinés. J'allais faire demi-tour quand elle m'invita à rester.

Son laboratoire était beaucoup plus spacieux que celui de Ben, mais il était difficile de dire si c'était parce qu'elle n'entreposait pas la moitié d'un musée ici ou si elle était mieux logée que mon tuteur de stage.

"Attendez un instant Alex, j'ai besoin d'une seconde paire d'yeux."

Elle m'invita à prendre son siège et à regarder au microscope. Quand je relevais la tête, je croisais son regard malicieux.

"Vu votre tête, je pense que vous avez vu la même chose que moi."

"Sans doute, bien que j'ignore comment c'est possible."

Elle rit et m'invita à traduire des documents sur son bureau. Elle reprit sa place devant son microscope, un crayon en main et son bloc-notes juste à côté. Je la regardais du coin de l'oeil ajuster la machine. Elle était gracieuse et souriante, assez loin de l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire d'une femme dans l'armée - surtout au grade de major.

Plus tard, elle me demanda de lui résumer ce que j'avais lu et compris. Je me demandais si elle m'écoutait vraiment alors qu'elle bricolait quelque chose sur un appareil dont j'ignorais tout. Je m'arrêtais de parler et elle tourna instantanément la tête vers moi. Elle me sourit.

"Je vous écoute, Alex."

Je terminais de lui faire mon rapport quand Jack entra. Elle se redressa à son intention mais ne se leva pas - un signe de sa main lui suffit pour qu'elle reste assise. Dans le doute, je me levais de mon siège. Il me dévisagea comme s'il venait de voir un alien. Sam se tourna sur son siège et me présenta.

"Mon Colonel, voici Alex Roslin. C'est la nouvelle stagiaire de Ben Conners."

Il me fit un signe de tête et reporta son attention sur Carter, avant de revenir vers moi.

"Roslin ?"

Je hochais la tête et il regarda Carter comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme qu'elle ne voyait pas.

"Comme Bill Roslin ?"

"Oui, Monsieur. C'est mon père, Monsieur."

Il haussa un sourcil et je compris qu'il était surpris par mes manières, très militaires.

"Elle me plait, Carter. On peut la garder ?"

A nouveau, Sam gloussa et répondit "Non, Monsieur, je suis désolée, elle n'a pas été affectée chez nous. Ce qui est très dommage car elle est douée."

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous on se ramasse toujours les pires stagiaires de la planète alors que les rats ont les bons !"

"Mon Colonel !" s'indigna Sam, à mon grand étonnement.

Sam posa ses instruments sur son bureau et je les observais. Jack s'était rapproché de Carter et à sa place, j'aurais reculé mais elle n'a pas bougé. Elle avait juste retenu son souffle. Ils étaient plongés dans la contemplation des yeux de l'autre. Puis le Colonel s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Carter, vous avez un don pour repérer les talents. Si vous me dites que vous la voulez, je peux vous l'obtenir..." lui dit-il, suavement.

J'étais sidérée qu'ils parlent de moi comme ça mais encore plus par leur proximité et le ton sur lequel ils se parlaient. J'avais entendu Felger dire au déjeuner qu'elle tenait souvent tête à ses supérieurs quand elle estimait que c'était nécessaire. Elle semblait avoir un solide caractère, ce qui - je le savais - était un atout pour une femme dans ce milieu. Mais là, c'était autre chose...

"Mon Colonel..." plaida Sam, comme pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

"Carter, on sait tous ici que votre autre don, le principal en fait, c'est de me faire faire ce que vous voulez... et tout le monde sait aussi que je ne peux rien vous refuser..."

"D'accord !"

"Ouais !" dit-il, comme un petit garçon ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Il quitta le labo au pas de course et elle le regarda partir, pensive. Quand elle sentit mon regard sur elle, elle se détourna mais je la vis rougir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je travaillais sur d'autres documents pour Sam, son téléphone sonna.

"Carter" dit-elle. "Oh, Docteur Conners."

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer son sourire.

"Je sais, je suis désolée mais ça n'était pas prémédité."

Elle bafouilla quelques excuses et raccrocha en soupirant.

"Alex, vous êtes ma stagiaire maintenant."

"Ben n'a pas été ravi ?"

Elle se tourna vers moi.

"Pas vraiment, mais ça lui passera."

Je me remis au travail tout en méditant sur ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait eu besoin de mon aide et le Colonel l'avait remarqué. Sans qu'elle en exprime le désir, il lui avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. J'étais d'accord avec lui : elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait de la chance que ça soit une femme honnête et droite, sinon, ça aurait été sa perte.

Daniel Jackson passa nous voir dans l'après-midi et après avoir appris que je travaillerais dorénavant avec sa collègue et amie, il me rapporta quelques dictionnaires. Il semblait aussi excité que s'il s'agissait de son propre stage.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 **

Alors que je pensais que la journée touchait à sa fin, le Général convoqua Sam. Elle me demanda de la suivre.

"Ca vous concerne aussi, Alex."

Je la suivis docilement et elle me parla de la Porte des étoiles. Au début, je me demandais si elle était sérieuse ou s'il s'agissait d'une étrange forme de bizutage. Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta au dernier niveau et qu'elle m'emmena en salle de contrôle, je compris qu'elle ne se moquait pas de moi.

"La voici" me dit-elle, un sourire fier sur le visage.

Je pouvais voir le grand anneau de pierre à travers la vitre de séparation. J'étais vraiment impressionnée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la contempler puisque nous sommes ensuite montées en salle de briefing. J'étais presque paniquée car étaient déjà installés le Général, Daniel, Jack, un homme que je ne connaissais pas - armoire à glace, peau café et symbole doré sur le front, miam - et Ben.

"Merci d'être venue si vite, Major" dit le Général, nous invitant à nous asseoir. "Je vous ai tous convoqué pour régler un petit litige avec le Docteur Conners."

"Voilà, j'en étais sûr !" gronda le Colonel.

"Colonel !" gronda Hammond. "Le Docteur Conners est venu me voir pour se plaindre que vous lui avez volé - bien que je n'aime pas ce terme quand ça s'applique à un être humain - Miss Roslin ici présente."

Tout le monde me regarda et ils affichaient tous une expression différente : Carter me souriait, O'Neill était neutre, Daniel était surpris, Ben était furieux et le dernier homme était… stoïque !

Puis ils se mirent à tous parler en même temps. Ils se battaient comme des chiffoniers. J'entendais le Colonel dire que son Major avait besoin de moi, que leurs missions étaient plus importantes, Ben se défendait en disant qu'il n'avancerait jamais si les meilleurs éléments étaient détournés de son service, Carter argumentait en disant qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de doué et que je semblais parfaite, Daniel disait que je pouvais apprendre beaucoup grâce à eux. Ben finit par les insulter et dire qu'ils se prenaient pour les rois du monde, que leur réputation était surfaite et que c'était une bande d'incompétents.

Le Général finit par faire taire tout le monde et le dernier homme prit enfin la parole. Son regard me transperça, malgré son évidente bonté.

"Je pense qu'Alex Roslin a aussi son mot à dire."

Je me retrouvais muette et paralysée, aucun mot ne voulait franchir la barrière de mes lèvres mais en même temps, que pouvais-je dire ?

"Elle n'est là que depuis ce matin. Laissons-lui un peu de temps pour faire son choix" proposa calmement Sam.

Le Général me donna la soirée pour réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire puis il nous demanda de quitter la pièce.

En voulant faire passer Carter devant lui pour quitter la pièce, je vis le Colonel bousculer Ben, qui ne dit rien. Daniel s'arrêta à ma hauteur et me conseilla de discuter avec des stagiaires qui étaient là depuis plus longtemps. L'autre homme me salua en penchant sa tête en avant et je les regardais partir. J'ignorais ce que j'allais faire mais le regard du Général sur moi me déconcerta.

"Si je peux me permettre un conseil, peu importe le choix que vous ferez, ne gâchez pas votre talent en voulant faire plaisir aux autres. Pensez à vous et à votre carrière mais quoi que vous fassiez, des gens viendront toujours vous dire que vous avez fait le mauvais choix. Le plus important c'est de choisir en son âme et conscience. Le reste, ça passera avec le temps."

J'ai croisé Chloé dans un couloir en voulant partir du SGC et elle me présenta d'autres jeunes étudiants. Ils acceptèrent de m'emmener avec eux boire un verre. La confrontation entre mon tuteur officiel et SG1 avait déjà fait le tour de la base. Tout le personnel semblait savoir qui j'étais alors que je ne connaissais presque personne.

Nous sommes parti en ville, chez O'Malley et chacun m'a donné son point de vue.

"Tu sais, SG1 c'est la référence - C'est une unité d'élite - On les envoie souvent en mission périlleuse, ils reviennent toujours - Oui mais ils sont tous déjà morts au moins une fois ! - Le Docteur Jackson bat tous les records..." Tout le monde parlait en même temps.

Sans parler des détails sur qui est plus sexy, plus intelligent...

Bref, il était évident que Ben ne serait jamais mon ami si je choisissais SG1 mais j'en apprendrais bien plus avec eux qu'avec n'importe qui. Je compris également que le Colonel me prendrait sous sa protection et qu'il valait mieux s'en faire un ami qu'un ennemi.

"Si tu travailles avec Carter et qu'elle est contente de toi, tu vas voir que la vie au SGC sera bien plus facile pour toi que pour nous autres, pauvres anonymes."

"Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Fred ?" demandais-je à mon nouvel ami.

"Quand O'Neill entre dans un bureau ou un labo, il ne salue que ceux qu'il connait déjà et ne semble pas décidé à vouloir connaitre les autres."

Il avait raison, à chaque fois que je l'avais vu, il m'avait ignoré jusqu'à ce que Sam attire son attention sur moi. Là, il avait changé.

"Et puis comme ça, tu pourras nous dire s'ils couchent ensemble ?"

"Qui ?"

"Carter et O'Neill, des paris sont ouverts à la base et personne n'arrive à savoir."

Mon petit groupe se tut quand quatre personnes arrivèrent au bar. Je les reconnus tous les quatre et je devais admettre qu'ils étaient beaux. C'était à se demander s'ils recrutaient aussi sur le physique dans cette base.

"Qui est le grand baraqué avec Daniel ?" demandais-je à Fred.

"C'est Teal'c, un extraterrestre qui aide la Terre à se battre contre les méchants."

"Il est dans SG1 aussi ?"

"Oui, presque depuis la création. Mais c'est une longue histoire, on se réserve celle-là pour les longues soirées d'hiver au coin du feu."

Je souris et je vis Sam murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Jack, il tourna la tête vers nous et me salua d'un léger signe de tête - que je lui rendis.

"Waw, t'es populaire, toi !" me fit remarquer une fille.

Personne n'ajouta rien car Sam se détacha de son groupe et marcha vers nous. Elle portait une jupe en jean lui arrivant aux genoux, un top bleu et un gilet. Elle était habillée sobrement mais elle dégageait quelque chose. Tous les regards du bar se portaient sur elle.

Elle salua tout le monde et me sourit, puis me souhaita de passer une bonne soirée.

"J'ai l'impression d'être au lycée et que la reine de la promo vient de saluer les geeks à leur table, comme acte de charité" gémit une des filles après son départ.

"Tu rigoles ? Elle était sans doute reine de sa promo mais c'est la plus geek du SGC !" répondit Fred.


	5. Chapter 5

_Un grand merci pour les reviews et merci à Lulea, Tsunade & Fanny (oui elle a bien dit "miam" concernant T ^^) que je ne peux remercier en MP :)_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

La soirée se passa calmement et au bout d'un moment, on ne parla plus du SGC mais de nos études, de nos familles, etc.

Je suis rentrée à mon hôtel. Je savais quoi faire mais je savais que ça ne plairait pas à tout le monde.

J'ai passé un appel à ma mère et nous avons discuté un moment. Je lui ai, brièvement, expliqué mon dilemme et elle a essayé de me conseiller du mieux qu'elle put. Elle confirma mon idée, sans le savoir.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis rendue à la base de Cheyenne Mountain pour donner ma réponse au Général Hammond. Quand je suis sortie du premier ascenseur, Sam m'attendait. Elle me salua avec un sourire et me guida vers le second ascenseur pour rejoindre la salle de briefing.

Nous nous sommes installées et les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver, le Colonel fut le dernier à se présenter mais ça ne sembla surprendre personne.

"Miss Roslin, avez-vous fait un choix ?" me demanda le Général, d'une voix douce.

"Oui, Monsieur."

Je me tournais vers Ben et lui sourit timidement.

"Ben, j'apprécie vraiment votre accueil et votre gentillesse mais je vais choisir SG1. La réputation du Docteur Jackson n'est plus à faire et je me sens plus à l'aise avec la rigueur militaire."

Ben me sourit et hocha la tête.

"Je le savais, dur de me choisir face à eux mais je comprends, c'est votre avenir."

Il quitta la pièce en nous saluant et j'étais soulagée, tout s'était bien passé.

"Votre père est amiral, c'est bien ça, Alex ?" me demanda Daniel.

"Oui, Monsieur."

Daniel ôta ses lunettes, pinça l'arête de son nez et me regarda en remettant sa monture.

"Je ne suis pas dans l'armée, donc Daniel suffira."

"Miss Roslin sachez cependant que même si SG1 vous prend sous son aile et malgré vos parents, les règles du SGC s'appliquent à tout le monde" me prévint Hammond.

Je hochais la tête et il quitta la pièce. Daniel se tourna vers moi, surpris.

"**VOS** parents ?"

"Mon père est Amiral et ma mère est… elle est dans la politique" répondis-je.

J'étais habituée à ce que les gens changent leur regard sur moi quand ils apprenaient qui étaient mes parents et je ne voulais aucun traitement de faveur. Si je devais réussir, ça serait uniquement par mon travail et ma valeur, pas à cause d' - ou grâce à - eux.

"Difficile de marcher dans les traces de Papa, hein ? Demandez à Carter !" s'exclama Jack, en se levant et posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Sam.

Elle posa sa propre main sur la sienne et la serra tout doucement, le mouvement fut à peine perceptible mais j'avais vu bouger ses métacarpes.

Les rumeurs évoquées par Fred, la veille, me revinrent en mémoire mais quelque chose me gênait. J'en connaissais assez sur l'armée pour savoir que ces deux-là ne pouvaient - et ne devaient - pas avoir de liaison.

J'ai suivi Sam à son labo et j'ai travaillé sur les documents qu'elle me m'avait confiés. Daniel est passé nous voir plusieurs fois avant le déjeuner.

"Ca avance, Sam ?" demanda-t-il en fin de matinée.

"Une chance qu'Alex soit là, je t'avais demandé de me traduire ce texte depuis des semaines" répondit-elle.

Elle ne semblait pas fâchée mais je sentis la réprimande, tout comme Daniel.

"Je sais, Sam" soupira-t-il. "J'ai été occupé avec tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur 456 plus ce que voulait le Général."

"Ce n'est pas grave, Daniel, je comprends."

Elle lui sourit et je compris qu'ils faisaient la paix. Elle ne semblait pas rancunière, surtout maintenant qu'elle pouvait avancer sur ses recherches. Daniel nous quitta pour rejoindre son propre labo.

Le Colonel arriva peu après.

"Wow, vous êtes studieuses, toutes les deux !" s'exclama-t-il, à l'entrée du labo.

Nous nous sommes redressées toutes les deux mais il nous a empêché de nous lever.

"On déjeune ?" proposa-t-il, ensuite.

Sam regarda sa montre et soupira "déjà !"

"Oui, déjà et c'est pour ça que je viens vous chercher. Parce qu'oublier de vous alimenter est une chose, Carter, mais ne pas nourrir votre stagiaire en est une autre !"

Elle s'est levée pour suivre le Colonel, les yeux rivés sur sa nuque et je suivis le mouvement.

Fred avait eu raison, la vie semblait plus simple quand on faisait partie du groupe des Rock Stars… Tout le monde nous saluait - et pas juste les deux officiers devant moi, les gens s'écartaient sur notre chemin, etc.

J'observais Sam parler avec Jack, maintenant côte à côte, tellement proches qu'ils se touchaient presque. Sam était une femme plutôt grande et son épaule arrivait presque à la hauteur de celle de Jack. J'avais l'impression qu'ils partageaient plus qu'une simple relation officier/subordonnée mais qu'ils se retenaient, par respect pour le protocole militaire.

Mon père aimait me raconter des histoires d'officiers qui avaient enfreint le règlement pour vivre leur histoire et ma mère le taquinait souvent avec ça. Il semblait plus fleur bleue et romantique qu'elle !

Nous sommes arrivés au mess et le Colonel nous a invité à entrer avant lui, encore une preuve que sa galanterie est au-dessus du protocole, surtout en ce qui concernait Carter. Je souriais en le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Un jeune homme m'a percuté alors que j'entrais dans le réfectoire et si le Colonel n'avait pas été là - et aussi réactif - je me serais retrouvée à terre.

"Alors, Lieutenant ! On ne regarde pas où on va ?!" le Colonel semblait furieux mais amusé à l'idée de terroriser un officier subalterne.

Le jeune homme rougit et bafouilla des excuses, finissant par "Monsieur."

"Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander pardon, mais à cette jeune femme, Lieutenant !"

Le mess était affreusement silencieux et j'étais plus que gênée d'être, malgré moi, le centre de l'attention.

"Pardon, Mademoiselle."

"Excuses acceptées" répondit O'Neill, me voyant pétrifiée. "Allons nous chercher à manger avant que Teal'c ne prenne toutes les spaghettis !"

* * *

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews, auxquelles je risque de mettre du temps à répondre car ce dimanche, c'est la grande parade du Littoral, à Kourou donc je ne serais pas là :)_

_Bon dimanche à tout le monde !_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Quelques jours après l'incident du mess, je notais que la base entière connaissait mon nom, le but de ma présence ici et que j'étais, en quelque sorte, la protégée du Colonel O'Neill.

Je devais impérativement savoir ce qui en faisait l'homme redouté qu'il était. Je voulais bien croire qu'on le respectait en tant que colonel mais je sentais qu'il y avait plus derrière ce grade. Même le Général Hammond le traitait différemment.

Après tout, quand on le connaissait, Jack était drôle et charmant, à sa manière. J'avais réussi à aller déjeuner avec Fred et d'autres stagiaires, pendant que tous nos tuteurs étaient en réunion avec le Général Hammond - gros briefing, grosse mission en vue mais je n'en savais pas plus.

"Et toi, tu ne poses pas de questions ?" s'indigna Fred en rigolant, alors que nous nous installions à une table, dans le mess désert.

"Non, je ne veux pas me faire jeter du stage. Imagine que Sam le prenne mal et me renvoie chez Ben !"

"Je serais étonné qu'elle te jette mais c'est toi qui vois. »

"Tu fais presque partie de SG1, si quelqu'un peut avoir des infos sur les missions secrètes et périlleuses, c'est toi" ajouta Doris, une autre stagiaire.

La pauvre, elle était en pleine thèse de doctorat et elle était tombée chez Felger. D'après elle - et ce que j'avais déjà découvert par moi-même - il était d'une incroyable maladresse, disait idioties sur idioties et traitait Chloé comme sa bonne. Son tableau blanc était souvent couvert de confiture de beignet, sans parler des appels de trois heures à sa mère. Chloé semblait d'une patience angélique - et d'ailleurs, seul un ange devait pouvoir supporter un tel homme. Ce qui était surprenant car on la disait amoureuse de lui, mais comme il avait des vues sur Carter, ça semblait mal parti. Je pouvais dire, sans me tromper, que Felger n'aurait jamais aucune chance avec une femme comme Sam - mais l'espoir fait vivre et c'est gratuit comme dit souvent ma mère !

Bref, tous mes nouveaux amis semblaient d'accord avec Doris : j'étais la mieux placée pour en savoir plus sur les missions secrètes de mon équipe de tuteurs.

"Je peux essayer d'avoir des infos si vous voulez mais je ne risque pas de violer un quelconque accord ?"

"Alex, tu as signé un accord de confidentialité à l'entrée. Ce que te dira Sam - ou même O'Neill - ne sera pas soumis à un niveau super élevé d'accréditation, ça ne devra seulement jamais quitter l'enceinte de la base."

"D'accord" répondais-je, peu sûre de moi. "Par contre, parfois, ils parlent de choses que je ne comprends pas. Donc je risque ne pas bien vous raconter ce que je sais."

"Tu n'as pas eu le guide des stagiaires ?" demanda Fred.

Je le regardais avec des yeux exorbités - ils devaient tous me prendre pour une folle là !

"C'est quoi ce guide ? C'est une farce que vous me jouez, c'est ça ?"

Fred fouilla dans son sac et me donna un feuillet, qui ne semblait pas toute première jeunesse - ça devait être le sien.

"Lis ça et si tu as des questions, tu as mon numéro."

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et nous continuâmes notre repas.

"J'ai des questions, mais ça ne concerne sûrement pas le guide. C'est à propos du Colonel."

"Bah quoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui fait de lui un homme si craint ?"

"Ouais, SG1 c'est vraiment le top niveau équipe de terrain mais c'est pas chez eux que tu vas apprendre les potins de la base !"

Les stagiaires passèrent le reste de notre pause déjeuner à me parler la première ouverture de la Porte des étoiles. Certains, parmi eux, avaient eu accès aux dossiers confidentiels relatifs à cette mission et en connaissaient les détails officiels. Certains avaient discuté avec des officiers qui avaient assisté aux travaux du Docteur Jackson, mais personne de la première expédition n'avait vraiment dévoilé ce qui était vraiment arrivé là-bas, sur Abydos. D'après ce que j'avais compris il ne restait que Daniel et Jack - et leur amitié de longue date.

Kawalski était mort, Ferretti avait travaillé un moment au SGC avant d'être réformé à cause de ses yeux et on ignorait ce qui était advenu des autres : Freeman, Brown, Reilly, etc. Certains étaient morts là-bas mais d'autres étaient rentrés sur Terre, guidés par le Colonel O'Neill.

Daniel Jackson avait feint sa mort, pour rester avec sa femme. Jack avait été obligé d'aller le chercher plus tard et ils ne s'étaient plus quitté - sauf quand Daniel était mort - attendez ! Quoi ? Il était mort, genre vraiment mort, pendant un an ? C'est quoi cette base ?!

"Ce qui fait de lui l'homme qu'il est ça doit être ses nombreuses années dans les Forces Spéciales ! - Ca les rend insensibles et de vraies machines à tuer ! - La mort de son fils y est aussi pour quelque chose ! - Il est divorcé - C'est un vrai meneur, il veille sur ses hommes, pour les protéger - Il préfère se faire torturer plutôt que de voir souffrir son équipe…"

Encore une fois, tout le monde y allait de sa petite histoire mais vu ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis le début du programme, je comprenais mieux la crainte inspirée par Jack O'Neill.

Le soir même, dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je me suis installée sur mon lit, la télé avec le son coupé, pour lire le feuillet prêté par Fred.

Il expliquait rapidement la découverte de la Porte des Etoiles, en Egypte en 1928, puis une mission en 1945 - cachée par le gouvernement à cause de son échec. La mission Abydos était résumée dans les grandes lignes, puis la création du SGC et des équipes SG.

On y listait ensuite les gentils et les méchants - pour faire court : les Goa'ulds, les Tok'ras, les Jaffas, les 4 races. Une page était consacrée aux technologies relatives à la Porte : les chevrons, les cristaux, les DHD, les vortex, etc.

J'avais mal au crâne après tout ça et décidais de me coucher.

* * *

_Merci pour tous les supers messages que je reçois pour cette fic ;) Je dois avouer que je suis suprise que ça vous plaise autant mais je ne m'en plains pas !_

_Pour ceux et celles qui sont curieux au sujet des parents d'Alex, je vous ai fait un petit montage, disponible sur ma page et en couverture de cette fic ;)_

_Ses parents sont donc inspirés de l'Amiral Bill Adama et la Présidente Laura Roslin, de Battlestar Galactica 2003._

_Merci encore à tout le monde et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que mon stage auprès de Sam avait commencé et tout se passait bien. C'était agréable de travailler avec elle, elle était concentrée et ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Elle n'était finalement pas partie en mission avec son équipe - et elle en semblait fâchée mais savait faire la part des choses vis-à-vis de moi.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, la planète où ils devaient aller était peuplée de misogynes et le Colonel O'Neill avait refusé que Carter les accompagne. A priori, ils avaient déjà rencontré des soucis de ce genre sur une autre planète. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre que c'était pour son bien mais ça crevait les yeux que son supérieur cherchait à la mettre à l'abri.

Une alarme retentit dans la base et Sam m'invita à la suivre en salle d'embarquement - je n'avais jamais vu la Porte en activité. Elle trônait dans l'ancien silo et la voir active, c'était quelque chose ! La lumière bleue irradiait - presque irréelle - dans la grande salle. La flaque était formée et le bruit de l'eau faisait presque penser à une plage des Caraïbes.

Sam me sourit, elle comprenait ce que je ressentais pour l'avoir déjà vécu. Elle m'a dit, bien plus tard, qu'on ne s'habituait jamais vraiment à ce qu'on ressentait face à Elle. Des années après, elle avait toujours la chair de poule quand le vortex se formait devant elle.

SG1 passa l'anneau et se retrouva sur la Terre en quelques secondes - j'avais du mal à croire qu'ils arrivaient tout juste de l'autre bout la galaxie !  
Ils semblaient épuisés mais Daniel tenait fièrement un truc dans ses mains et le sourire qu'il affichait me faisait penser à une pub pour un catalogue de jouets pendant les fêtes de fin d'année…

« Hé Sam ! Mission accomplie ! » dit-il, sans quitter son sourire.

Sam sourit timidement, toujours un peu fâchée d'être restée à la base, mais elle savait que Daniel n'y était pour rien.

« Mon colonel ! » salua-t-elle au peu froidement avant de recevoir l'artefact extraterrestre des mains de l'archéologue.

Teal'c nous salua à sa façon et le Général Hammond leur ordonna de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Cependant, un autre signal retentit et nous nous sommes écartés de la Porte, SG1 se mettant devant moi pour me protéger.

Un homme - Harriman, je crois - parla dans son micro et déclara qu'il avait reçu un code Tok'ra. L'iris, fermé par le Général, s'ouvrit et même ce mouvement avait quelque chose d'irréel. Ca faisait partie du protocole mais bien que cela, c'était comme un ballet, bien orchestré. Le protocole devait être suivi - pour notre sécurité à tous - mais ça relevait plus d'un art que d'une obligation militaire, pour tous ces gens.

Un homme, presque chauve dans une drôle de tenue, franchit le vortex et Sam s'écria : « Papa ! »

Ainsi donc j'allais rencontrer Jacob Carter, un hôte Tok'ra - fervent résistant des Goa'uld. L'homme qui avait fait de Sam Carter la femme qu'elle était. Si j'en croyais ce que Fred m'avait dit, il était Général avant toute cette aventure mais également un père très dur avec sa fille. Ils n'étaient en bons termes avant que Selmak - le symbiote - ne le prenne pour hôte. La dualité - et la guérison du cancer sans doute - de cet homme lui avait permis de se rapprocher de sa fille.

Je les observais, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sam avait passé ses mains dans son dos et le serrait fort contre elle, son menton sur son épaule. Je voyais presque les larmes dans ses yeux, tant elle était heureuse. Jacob passa une main dans les courts cheveux blonds de son enfant chérie et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Sam renifla et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Jack se racla la gorge, comme pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde. Sam quitta l'étreinte paternelle et baissa la tête. D'un mouvement rapide, elle essuya le coin de ses yeux et se tourna vers moi.

"Papa, voici ma stagiaire, Alex Roslin."

Jacob Carter se tourna vers moi, dans un geste lent et calculé. Il me dévisagea.

"Vous êtes la fille de Bill Roslin ?"

"Oui, Monsieur."

"Et comment va-t-il ?"

J'étais surprise que cet ancien général me demande des nouvelles de mon père.

"Il va bien, toujours sur son porte-avions."

"Toujours en activité, hein ? Je pensais qu'il aurait pris sa retraite depuis le temps !"

"Et c'est toi qui dis ça, Papa ?" gronda gentiment sa fille, en fronçant les sourcils.

Jack, Daniel et Teal'c le saluèrent rapidement avant de se rendre auprès du Docteur Fraiser, pour l'examen médical de retour - la routine, qui faisait a priori toujours grincer des dents le Colonel.

J'ai suivi Sam et Jacob vers le labo du Major, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le babillage des Carter. Il semblait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment et qu'elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour lui.

Il lui donnait des nouvelles de gens avec de drôles de noms - que je supposais être des Tok'ra également.

Une fois au labo, je repris ma place et le cours de mon travail quand Jacob s'approcha de moi.

"Et votre mère, comment va-t-elle ?"

"Hum bien, toujours débordée, monsieur. Merci" répondis-je avec un sourire.

Cet homme-là ne connaissait pas mon père que de réputation de toute évidence…

"Je l'ai rencontrée une fois."

Sam écoutait, sans en avoir l'air, ce que disait son père.

"Et qu'avez-vous pensé d'elle ?"

"Que ce bon vieux Bill avait bien fait de l'épouser ! Ça le change de…"

"Papa !" gronda Sam, alors que Jacob allait parler des ex femmes de mon père.

"Une femme charmante et drôle, dotée d'un sacré caractère !" finit par dire Jacob, un sourire en coin.

Oui, il connaissait bien mes parents car rares étaient ceux qui qualifiaient ma mère de drôle…

Sous le regard interrogateur de Sam, son père lui expliqua : « J'ai connu Bill Roslin en même temps que George, à l'époque du Vietnam. Il était marié à… Ann… mais elle est morte pendant que nous étions absents. Un coup dur et il s'est remarié après, mais Meg n'était pas du genre fidèle… Bref… Ensuite, il a rencontré Mary à la Maison-Blanche et ils ne se sont plus quittés. »

Je savais que ma mère n'était pas la première épouse de mon père et aussi que je n'étais pas sa première enfant.

* * *

_Merci encore pour tous les messages et les idées que vous me donnez :)_

_A bientôt !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Encore un grand merci pour tous les reviews, je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous plaise. Merci titboopy que je ne peux remercier en MP ;)_

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus centré sur Alex, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

"Qui garde de bons souvenirs du VietNam ?!" gronda le Colonel O'Neill, à notre table du mess.

"Nous !" répondirent en chœur Jacob et le Général Hammond - George, donc, pour les intimes.

"Enfin pas que des bons mais disons qu'une fois le traumatisme dépassé, on préfère se souvenir des bonnes choses !" ajouta Jacob.

"Oh je vois ! C'est un peu comme sur Abydos ! Je préfère me souvenir de Daniel, tiré par une espèce de chameau étrange, à travers les dunes de sable ! Kawalski et moi courant derrière !"

Daniel grimaça et tout le monde rit à cette histoire - même Teal'c a esquissé un sourire en coin ! Si, si, je vous jure !

Sam demanda à son père de raconter la fin de son histoire.

"Ah oui, donc Bill se retrouve dans une belle mare pleine de boue. George tend la main pour l'aider mais à cause de la pluie, le terrain était devenu glissant et il a finalement plongé pour rejoindre Bill. Ils étaient trempés et couverts de glaise ! C'était hilarant !"

"As-tu raconté à ta fille tes exploits avec l'alambic ?" dit Hammond, en riant.

Il ne semblait pas gêné que son ami raconte à ses hommes leurs souvenirs de la guerre. Je notais dans un coin de ma tête d'en parler à mon père, pour avoir sa version.

Jacob continua son histoire et j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Fred me dévisager. Il fallait dire que notre table ne passait pas vraiment inaperçue. Premièrement car nous étions nombreux : SG1, les deux généraux et moi. Deuxièmement, nous n'étions pas discrets car nous riions et parlions beaucoup. Enfin, Teal'c et moi écoutions les autres en silence…

Je fis un signe discret à Fred, en lui souriant. Il s'approcha de quelques pas, intimidé par les gradés.

"Hé, Fred, par ici !" dit le Colonel, en tirant une chaise pour lui.

Mon ami le regarda avec les yeux exorbités et même moi j'étais surprise. Je vis le regard en coin que lui jeta également Sam puis son sourire tout aussi discret.  
Fred ne se fit pas prier et nous rejoint avec son café en main. Il salua tout le monde et s'installa sur la chaise entre le Colonel et moi. Le récit de Jacob reprit son cours et Fred semblait fasciné

"Tu n'avais pas dit que ton père aussi était dans l'armée" me glissa Fred.

"Non, j'évite d'en parler, surtout dans une base pleine de militaires..." répondis-je avec malice.

Une fois le repas terminé, chacun reprit le cours de son travail. Fred me retint par la main alors que j'allais partir, en suivant SG1 et Sam me dit "je vais au labo, rejoins-moi quand tu as fini."

Elle avait vu le geste de mon ami et me sourit.

"Alex, tu as des projets pour ce soir ?" me demanda Fred, en caressant le dos de ma main avec son pouce.

"Euh non..." répondis-je, un peu gênée.

"Tu veux qu'on aille au cinéma ?"

"Oui, si tu veux."

"Très bien, on s'attend en haut tout à l'heure" me proposa-t-il, avant de retourner à son propre travail.

Je regagnais le labo de Sam, un peu pensive. Elle était seule quand j'entrais. Elle leva la tête et me demanda si j'allais bien.

"Oui, je... je... enfin Fred..."

"Un problème ?"

Sam se leva et me tira par le bras pour me faire asseoir.

"Non."

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Le contact était doux et rassurant, presque maternel.

"Fred m'a invité à sortir."

"C'est super" me dit-elle, avec un sourire. "Enfin, j'imagine."

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas si j'en étais ravie ou non.

"Oui c'est super mais c'est juste que..."

"Tu n'as pas l'habitude, c'est ça ?"

Je levais les yeux vers elle.

"Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Fille de militaire et brillante étudiante, que veux-tu, je me reconnais un peu en toi."

Je commençais à paniquer.

"Je fais quoi, après le ciné ?" dis-je en me levant.

"Tu le laisses te raccompagner à ton hôtel. Éventuellement, il peut t'embrasser mais ça s'arrête là. OK ?"

"Ouais... oui, tu as raison. On en reste là, c'est mieux."

Elle se leva, me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

"Un gentleman ne forcera jamais une femme, pour quoi que ce soit, ne l'oublie jamais. Et au pire, tu as mon numéro en cas de besoin."

Je la sentis glousser contre moi et elle s'écarta pour me fixer.

"Et puis, sinon, on lui enverra le Colonel O'Neill !"

J'éclatais de rire et je me sentais plus légère. Ses conseils étaient précieux et je la savais digne de confiance.

J'ai réussi à travailler car l'après-midi a été très calme. Jacob et le Général Hammond étaient en réunion mais nous n'avons pas vu le Colonel. J'ai surpris Sam regarder sa montre, puis l'horloge sur le mur et soupirer, plusieurs fois. Je me demandais si elle pensait à Jack.

Je devais admettre que depuis mon arrivée, il passait toujours la voir plusieurs fois par jour. A chaque fois pour lui faire prendre une pause dans son travail. Il semblait estimer qu'elle travaillait trop et trop dur. Il lui rappelait aussi toujours quand manger et quand rentrer chez elle. Le fait de travailler dans une base souterraine n'aidait pas à se caler sur le rythme du soleil et il était très prévenant avec elle.

J'étais cependant surprise de ne pas le voir cet après-midi. Peut-être étaient-ils en froid depuis la mission où il avait refusé la présence de Sam ? Le Général Hammond avait peut-être eu besoin de lui et il n'avait pas eu le temps de la prévenir...

Alors que je terminais une traduction pour Sam, elle me rappela qu'il était l'heure de partir. J'étais surprise de la voir debout et prête à quitter les lieux. Elle avait dû lire la surprise sur mon visage car elle me dit, en souriant "oui, pour moi aussi c'est l'heure !"

Fred m'attendait au niveau du premier ascenseur alors que Sam et moi remontions vers la surface. Nous avons pris tous les trois le dernier ascenseur et personne ne parlait. Sam ne voulait sans doute pas nous déranger. Une fois dehors, elle nous souhaita une bonne soirée et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Fred m'invita à le suivre avec la mienne pour la déposer à l'hôtel. Il se chargea ensuite de me conduire dans le centre-ville pour notre soirée.


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut tout le monde ! Merci encore pour tous vos messages, aussi incroyables les uns que les autres :)_

_Je n'ai pas publié hier et je pense reprendre un rythme plus espacé, pour me laisser le temps d'écrire la suite de la fic :)_

_Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

Le lendemain matin, je suis arrivée au SGC de bonne heure et de bonne humeur. J'avais passé une excellente soirée avec Fred. Nous étions allés au cinéma puis nous étions sorti dîner. En vrai gentleman, il m'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre et déposé un baiser sur les lèvres, avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je n'aurais sans doute pas besoin de demander au Colonel d'intervenir.

Etant donné que j'étais plutôt en avance, je décidais de passer prendre un café au mess. Sam, Daniel et Teal'c étaient déjà installés et l'ambiance semblait morose.  
Daniel me fit signe de venir m'installer avec eux et je les saluais en m'essayant. Jack entra peu après moi et je vis Sam tourner la tête. Elle évita son regard et il baissa la tête, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Daniel et Teal'c firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu et l'archéologue me conseilla de passer à son labo chercher un nouveau dictionnaire, qu'il venait de recevoir.

Fred entra et me salua de loin, il semblait avoir senti l'électricité dans l'air et je comprenais son besoin de distance avec le groupe.

Alors que je suivais Daniel vers son labo, je reçus un sms de Fred : _"Tu déjeunes avec nous ?"_

Je répondis rapidement que oui et rangeais mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour taper si vite sur ces minuscules claviers" soupira Daniel.

"C'est parce qu'Alex Roslin a de petits doigts" souligna Teal'c.

Daniel pencha la tête sur le côté et fit une moue, comme pour dire "ouais ça doit être ça !"

Il me donna le dictionnaire qu'il avait évoqué plus tôt et tenta de me retenir par tous les moyens possibles. Soupçonnant qu'il essayait de donner du temps à Sam et Jack, je jouais le jeu.

Cependant, après un moment, Daniel se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas me garder éternellement, alors il me libéra.

Quand j'arrivais près du labo de Sam, je l'entendis dire à Jack : "Ce n'est pas grave, mon Colonel. Je pensais que c'était important pour vous mais j'ai dû me tromper. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail."

Sa voix était si triste que ça me brisa le cœur.

J'entendis du mouvement et ne voulant pas me faire surprendre, j'avançais rapidement vers l'entrée. Le Colonel O'Neill faillit me bousculer mais fit un écart pour m'éviter. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot et j'essayais de paraître naturelle.

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge avant de me demander comment s'était passé ma soirée la veille.

"Très bien. Nous sommes allés voir un film puis il m'a invité à dîner. Fred m'a raccompagné à ma chambre et il est reparti."

Sam me sourit.

"Tant mieux si tu as passé une bonne soirée."

"Et toi, Sam ? Tu as fait quelque chose en particulier ?"

"Je devais voir un ami mais il a changé ses plans au dernier moment et sans me prévenir..."

Quelque chose me disait qu'elle parlait de Jack mais je décidais de ne pas poser de questions, malgré ma curiosité.

Plus tard, je suis allée déjeuner avec Fred et nos autres amis. Ils parlaient des recherches qu'ils faisaient, des expériences qu'ils conduisaient et j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite. J'observais SG1 à leur table habituelle.

Et, plus je regardais et plus j'étais persuadée que Sam devait voir Jack la veille. Mais elle agissait étrangement avec lui, depuis le matin. Elle évitait son regard - et vu la fureur que je pensais y voir, je comprenais pourquoi elle lui évitait, il restait son supérieur malgré tout. Elle s'arrangeait pour détourner la tête quand il lui parlait et j'étais assez près pour savoir qu'elle trouvait toujours un sujet de conversation avec Daniel, pour ne pas laisser au Colonel l'occasion d'en placer une.  
J'ignorais lequel des deux me faisait le plus de peine : Elle, parce qu'il lui avait posé un lapin la veille et qu'elle lui en voulait ou Lui, parce qu'elle boudait et qu'il avait un air de chien battu ?

Quand je vis SG1 quitter finalement le mess, j'abandonnais moi-même mes amis. Fred caressa discrètement mon bras en me souhaitant une bonne fin de journée.  
J'avais des papillons plein le ventre en arrivant au labo de Sam. Elle était seule et plongée dans ses recherches - enfin, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire croire mais je commençais à bien la connaitre et je remarquais vite qu'elle n'était pas concentrée du tout. Elle avait mis trois fois la même lamelle sous le microscope et réglé de cinq façons différentes les lentilles.

Heureusement pour elle, le Général Hammond nous convoqua en salle de briefing. Elle posa tous ses instruments et ôta sa blouse blanche. Elle quitta la pièce, tout en s'assurant que je la suivais bien.

Je n'osais pas parler, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

Le Général Hammond et Jacob Carter étaient déjà installés autour de la grande table et ils cessèrent leur conversation quand SG1 et moi-même nous nous sommes présentés. Ils nous invitèrent à nous asseoir et Hammond prit la parole.

"Il y a quelques heures, nous avons reçu un message de Thor, nous informant de l'entrée imminente dans l'atmosphère terrestre d'un appareil Asgard. Il ne souhaitait pas que ça tombe entre de mauvaises mains et nous avons dû nous concerter avec les Tok'ra et l'Etat-Major afin de savoir comment agir."  
Le Général marqua une pause et SG1 le dévisageait.

"Et pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été informés plus tôt ?" demanda Daniel.

"Parce que, Docteur, il y a des décisions qui vous dépassent parfois. Thor m'a contacté directement et rapidement le Colonel nous a rejoints pour le briefing" dit Hammond, avant de marquer une pause, puis il reprit "Il s'avère que l'objet en question est tombé dans le Pacifique Nord, à quelques milles nautiques d'un porte-avions américain. Il a été repêché et l'Amiral Roslin le garde pour nous."

La nouvelle me cloua sur place.

"SG1 et Miss Roslin, vous êtes invités à rejoindre l'USS Valkyrie et récupérer ce qui appartient à Thor et le rapporter au SGC. Vous partez dans deux heures."


	10. Chapter 10

_Encore un grand merci pour les reviews et les conseils ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

Un jet militaire nous emmena à la base aérienne d'Anchorage, en Alaska, afin de rejoindre ensuite un avion-cargo, qui devait nous déposer ultérieurement sur le porte-avions de mon amiral de père.

Le trajet entre le Colorado et l'Alaska dura environ 6 heures et était plutôt confortable. L'équipe était silencieuse. Daniel et Sam étaient plongés dans leurs livres, Teal'c semblait méditer et Jack jouait avec son yoyo.

Quand à moi, j'avançais dans mes traductions, pour ne pas perdre de temps mais le Colonel, assis près de moi, ne semblait pas décidé à rester calme et silencieux.

"Alex, avec une mère dans la politique, tu dois être habituée à voyager dans ce genre d'appareils, non ?"

Je levais les yeux de mes livres.

"Non pas spécialement. Ma mère participait à la campagne du maire de Los Angeles quand je venue au monde. Après ma naissance, elle a repris sa carrière dans la politique mais en se mettant plus en avant. Aujourd'hui, elle est sénatrice mais elle n'a jamais voulu m'impliquer dans sa carrière. Elle a voulu me donner une vie aussi normale que possible."

"Donc, elle a laissé son mari et sa fille dans l'ombre ?"

"Croyez-moi, même comme ça, ma vie a toujours été un peu... compliquée alors je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été si elle m'avait fait participer aux meetings et tout."

"Et ton père ?"

"Il s'est occupé de moi la plus grande partie de mon enfance, car il était stationné dans une base navale. Quand je suis devenue plus grande et autonome, il a été envoyé sur son porte-avions."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé vers l'archéologie ? Je veux dire, la plupart du temps, les enfants de militaires le deviennent à leur tour."

"C'est pareil pour la politique mais je me vois mal faire mes classes et essayer de devenir porte-parole au Pentagone ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mes parents m'ont toujours laissé faire mes propres choix. J'ai ainsi pu choisir la fac que je voulais."

Daniel et Sam écoutaient finalement notre conversation.

"Et vous, Colonel ? Vous avez suivi la voie paternelle ?"

Je savais que son fils était mort mais j'ignorais ce que faisaient ses parents.

"Mon père était avocat... au JAG !" s'exclama-t-il, en riant presque. "Il voulait faire des études de droit mais sa famille n'était pas assez riche."

"Donc, il s'est engagé dans l'armée afin de faire son droit ? C'est plutôt malin" déclarais-je.

"Lui aussi trouvait ça futé !" dit le Colonel avec un clin d'oeil. "Donc oui, l'armée c'était un choix logique puisque j'ignorais quoi faire de ma vie."

"Et vous n'avez jamais regretté ?"

"Une seule fois dans ma vie mais depuis que je suis au SGC, non et c'est même plutôt le contraire."

J'imaginais bien que la mort de son fils avait dû lui faire remettre sa vie en question, comme tout le monde l'aurait fait à sa place.

Nous sommes arrivés à Anchorage, c'était le milieu de la nuit et la température était polaire, une tempête se levait. Une chance que Sam m'ait prêté un blouson d'hiver, car je n'avais pas ça dans mes affaires, en débarquant de Californie. Un avion-cargo nous attendait sur le tarmac et de jeunes hommes en uniforme se chargèrent de vider la soute et de transférer nos sacs de voyage vers le second appareil. Le Colonel O'Neill se présenta au commandant de la base.

"Le temps est épouvantable sur le parcours, je pense que vous en avez pour 5 ou 6 heures de voyage pour rejoindre l'USS Valkyrie, qui est à présent remonté en Mer de Béring."

Ils étaient presque obligés d'hurler tant la tempête de neige se rapprochait et gagnait en intensité. Si le voyage jusqu'en Alaska ne m'avait paru calme, j'appréhendais le second vol. Nous devions voyager avec le ravitaillement pour le porte-avions et j'avais été prévenue par Sam que ça allait secouer - mais personne n'avait mentionné le mauvais temps !

Je déglutis avec peine quand j'aperçus la soute arrière, grande ouverte pour nous accueillir. Les pilotes chevronnés de l'Air Force qu'étaient Sam et Jack ne semblaient pas se formaliser. Teal'c suivit le Colonel, comme il l'aurait fait n'importe où ailleurs. Seuls Daniel et moi sommes restés un peu en arrière.

"Première fois en cargo ?" me demanda l'archéologue.

Incapable de parler - et j'ignorais s'il s'agissait de la peur ou du froid - à cause de mes mâchoires qui claquaient, je hochais frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas.

"Pas moi, mais je ne suis toujours pas rassuré ! La dernière fois, ils m'ont fait sauter en parachute !"

"Pour un homme qui est déjà mort cinq ou six fois, je trouve que tu en rajoutes un peu, Danny Boy !" gronda Jack, en venant nous chercher.

Je m'installais près de Sam, là où elle m'avait indiqué ma place. Elle n'avait presque pas parlé au Colonel depuis que nous étions partis et je me demandais combien de temps elle comptait bouder comme ça. Après tout, c'était une femme adulte, Major dans l'Air Force… Elle avait passé l'âge de faire la tête à son… bref, à un homme, comme une gamine…

J'inspectais ensuite l'intérieur de la soute : aucun siège digne de ce nom, à peine des bancs pour poser la moitié de ses fesses - et je ne suis pas très grosse… Des sortes de filets à larges bandes retenaient des caisses, qui étaient amarrées au plancher de l'avion - du moins je l'espérais. Toutes les caisses contenaient les vivres, courriers et autres produits nécessaires au bon fonctionnement d'un porte-avions. Nous ne prenions que peu de place mais vu l'espace réduit, c'était une chance.  
Malgré les inconvénients du voyage, Daniel somnolait et j'étais fascinée.

"Il s'endort n'importe où et n'importe quand. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a appris chez nous" me dit Sam, pour plaisanter.

Je tentais de m'occuper pendant le vol, mais nous étions secoués par les turbulences. Cependant, comme pour les vols commerciaux, j'observais les hôtesses - ici Sam et Jack - et tant qu'ils ne semblaient pas inquiets, alors je ne l'étais pas et je réussis même à dormir un peu, calée contre l'épaule de Teal'c.

Avant d'arriver en vue du porte-avions, Sam décida de m'éclairer.

"Sur un porte-avions, l'atterrissage s'appelle un appontage et doit obéir à une technique d'atterrissage spécifique."

Puis elle décida de m'expliquer en détail ce que ça signifiait. Alors que j'étais perdue dans ses termes aéronautiques - "_Vz= Vpont x Sinus de l'angle d'approche"_ hein ? - Jack nous regarda en souriant et fit un signe de la main pour l'arrêter, doucement.

"Ce que Carter veut dire, c'est ce que le porte-avions navigue à une vitesse maximale et que même si le pilote de notre appareil réduit les gaz pour apponter, l'avion tape fort sur la piste. En d'autres termes, accroche-toi bien, ça va secouer !"

Je vis Sam serrer les lèvres et le fusiller du regard mais pour une fois, j'étais du côté du Colonel - je n'avais rien compris à ce qu'elle voulait m'expliquer.


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci encore pour tous vos message ;)_

_J'ai eu des petits soucis de mail alors j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, dans le cas contraire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

Je m'étais accrochée à tout ce que j'avais pu mais je n'avais pas pu retenir mon estomac. Sam avait été prévoyante - et pas seulement avec moi, avec Daniel aussi - et avait des sacs à vomi tous prêts.

Elle nous donna ensuite de quoi nous rincer la bouche, le temps que le pilote manoeuvre notre avion sur le pont.

Une fois solidement arrimé au porte-avions, la soute arrière de notre appareil s'ouvrit et le temps était plus dégagé. Le jour venait à peine de se lever et j'étais perdue entre la durée du voyage et les fuseaux horaires (au moins 4) que je venais de traverser. Des hommes se mirent déjà à la tâche et nos sacs de voyage furent sortis en premier de la soute. Je me demandais si c'était la procédure habituelle mais Jack répondit à mon interrogation silencieuse.

"On dirait que Papa a donné des instructions à ses hommes."

Je souris au Colonel, car sa remarque n'avait rien de méchant. Le chef de pont vint nous saluer et il nous invita à le suivre jusqu'à l'îlot.

"L'îlot ?" répéta Daniel.

"Le poste de pilotage, qui sert également de tour de contrôle" répondis-je.

Je n'y connaissais rien en science des appontages ou catapultages mais je connaissais bien l'organisation d'un porte-avions.

"Là où travaille Papa" ajouta Jack, avec un clin d'oeil.

A ma grande surprise, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra rapidement, dans un geste amical. Il devait se douter que j'avais hâte de revoir mon père. Je lui avais confié, dans le jet, que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis presque un an.

Sam nous observa avec un sourire en coin mais elle le masqua quand Jack tourna la tête vers elle. Son visage était à présent neutre et fermé à toute émotion. J'enviais parfois cette capacité qu'elle possédait - comme ma mère - de se composer un masque de marbre en un clin d'oeil alors que mes émotions à moi se lisaient sur mon visage.

Notre guide me dit, tout en nous menant à l'Amiral : "votre père voulait vous accueillir sur le pont mais certaines affaires délicates l'ont retenues à son poste."

"Délicates ?" demanda Jack.

"L'Amiral vous expliquera ça, Monsieur" répondit le chef de pont.

Une fois dans le poste de pilotage, je reconnus immédiatement la haute stature de mon père, dans son uniforme. Il portait ses lunettes et nous tournait le dos, alors qu'il était au téléphone. Il semblait mécontent car il parlait fort et en russe.

"Ton père parle russe, Alex ?" me demanda Daniel, également familier de la langue.

"_Da_ _!_" répondis-je, avec un sourire.

Ses officiers s'arrêtèrent un instant, en nous voyant entrer dans l'îlot. Mon père abrégea sa conversation et se tourna vers nous - vers moi surtout - avec un grand sourire.

"Bienvenue sur l'USS Valkyrie, je suis l'Amiral Bill Roslin."

"Bonjour, Amiral" salua Jack, au garde-à-vous, comme Carter.

Mon père les invita au repos et il laissa Jack présenter son équipe.

"Je suis le Colonel Jack O'Neill et voici le Major Samantha Carter, de l'US Air Force. Je vous présente le Docteur Daniel Jackson et… Murray. Bon, pas la peine de vous présenter notre dernière recrue, il semble que vous vous connaissiez."

Mon père sembla surpris par la touche d'humour mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il possédait un grand sens de l'humour et appréciait les gens qui ne se prenaient pas trop au sérieux - et avec Jack, il ne serait pas déçu.

L'Amiral salua Daniel et Teal'c - tiens, en fait c'était Murray aujourd'hui avec son bonnet sur le crâne - avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Mon père n'était pas militaire au point de masquer ses sentiments envers les siens. Il n'avait jamais caché son amour pour ma mère ou pour moi en public. Il pensait qu'un homme ne devrait jamais avoir honte de ressentir des émotions aussi fortes et que ça ne le rendait que plus respectable aux yeux du monde - une philosophie que tout le monde ne partageait pas.

Bref, il se souciait peu que ses hommes le voient serrer sa fille dans ses bras, il était humain et l'assumait.

"Avez-vous faim ?"

Teal'c hocha la tête et mon père laissa l'îlot aux commandes de son Second, pour nous mener au mess.

"Vous avez fait bon voyage ?" la question de mon père s'adressait plus à mes compagnons qu'à moi-même, je laissais donc à Jack le loisir de répondre.

"Ca aurait été parfait si Alex avait arrêté de parler cinq min ! Je ne vous cache pas qu'à un moment, nous avons été forcé de l'assommer, de la ligoter et de la bâillonner pour avoir la paix !" dit le Colonel, fier de sa bêtise.

Mon père se mit à rire, dans les couloirs de son vaisseau.

"Si vous aviez connu la pipelette qu'elle était, quand elle était enfant, vous sauriez à quel point vous avez raison, Colonel !"

Et voilà, on y était, dans pas longtemps, il allait lui sortir les albums photos... et lui montrer mes exploits (dans le bain, sur le pot, etc)... Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Je soupirais intérieurement et je croisais le regard amusé de Sam.

Elle attrapa mon bras et nous retint quelques pas en arrière, laissant Teal'c/Murray et Daniel passer devant, suivant le Colonel et l'Amiral.

"Je sais que c'est embarrassant comme ça, mais ça prouve qu'il t'aime et qu'il est fier de toi, ça se voit" me glissa Sam à l'oreille.

Pour savoir qu'elle avait vécu une relation conflictuelle avec son propre père, j'étais tout à fait disposée à la croire.

Les hommes nous avaient distancés mais je connaissais bien mon chemin, impossible de me perdre sur un de ces navires gigantesques. Sam apprécia mon sens de l'orientation.

"J'ignore comment tu fais, Alex."

"J'ai grandi et joué sur des porte-avions similaires, une fois qu'on a compris la logique, ça va tout seul."

Je la guidais vers le mess et les conversations cessèrent à notre entrée. Je remarquais rapidement que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi, mais plutôt avec ma compagne.

Elle avait ôté son blouson d'hiver et elle le tenait sur son bras, replié. Ses courts cheveux blonds avaient été malmenés par le vent sur le pont mais ça ne la rendait que plus belle. Ses joues étaient roses à cause du froid et elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, avec ses billes bleues en guise de prunelles.

Pour un peu, j'aurais été jalouse mais Sam ne savait pas à quel point elle était belle - ou, peut-être l'avait-elle oublié ?


	12. Chapter 12

_Encore un grand merci à tout le monde pour les reviews - 75 à ce jour, c'est génial !_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

Notre petit-déjeuner fut plus que bienvenu, nous étions tous affamés - enfin, en ce qui concernait Teal'c et Jack, c'était une seconde nature.

"Une lourde tempête approche et vous ne serez pas en mesure de repartir avant quelques jours. J'ai fait préparer des cabines pour vous" nous annonça mon père.

"Je pourrais sans doute jeter un oeil à ce que vos hommes ont récupéré pour nous, Monsieur" proposa Sam.

"Ce que veulent nous reprendre les Russes ? Oui, aucun problème Major."

"Comment ça ?" demanda Jack, se redressant sur son siège.

Je savais qu'il ne portait pas vraiment nos alliés soviétiques dans son coeur, mais c'était en dessous de la vérité.

"Les Russes nous ont rejoints sur le site, en pleines eaux internationales, disant que c'était là que le gouvernement américain avait coulé il y a trois ans de cela un de leurs sous-marins. Bien entendu, je ne suis au courant d'aucune opération militaire dans la région, j'ai donc nié."

"Vous auriez nié même si vous aviez su, Monsieur" fit remarquer Jack.

"C'est tout à fait vrai, Colonel !" dit mon père en riant. "C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu vous rejoindre sur le pont à votre arrivée. J'étais en pleine conversation avec le commandant du vaisseau Russe."

"Je suis étonné que vous parliez si facilement cette langue, Amiral" ajouta Daniel.

"A l'époque de la Guerre Froide, on nous disait toujours qu'il fallait bien connaitre son ennemi pour le combattre. Et à mon avis, ça commence par la langue et la culture."

"Je suis entièrement d'accord !" dit Daniel, toujours passionné par les cultures étrangères. "Enfin, sur la partie langue et culture, pas sur le combat de nos ennemis, surtout quand ils sont nos alliés !"

"Danny Boy, on ne va pas encore rentrer dans le débat !" soupira Jack, visiblement agacé.

Daniel allait répondre mais Sam se fit la voix de sa raison.

"Daniel !" prévint-elle d'une voix dure.

De toute évidence elle savait ce qu'il allait dire et elle estimait que ça n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour régler ses comptes avec l'armée. Et si c'était bien ça, j'étais assez d'accord avec elle.

Mon père nous invita ensuite - enfin surtout SG1 - à faire le tour rapide du porte-avions et il finit en nous déposant à nos quartiers. Il avait séparé les hommes des femmes, ce qui me convenait bien, j'étais bien assez pudique.

Teal'c le remercia en le félicitant, il estimait que c'était un navire digne d'un grand guerrier et mon père, bien que surpris, fut touché par le compliment.

Sam et moi avons pris le temps de nous doucher et de changer de vêtements. Quoique pour elle, la tenue restait la même : la tenue kaki du SGC.

Nous avions RDV dans le couloir un peu plus tard avec les garçons, afin de rejoindre mon père à l'îlot. Je brulais de curiosité, je mourrais même d'envie de demander à Sam ce qui se passait avec le Colonel mais je n'osais pas me lancer. Elle avait du le sentir car pendant qu'elle terminait de se vêtir, elle me dit : "Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Alex ?"

Elle me tendit la perche et je décidais que c'était le moment où jamais de me lancer.

"Hum... comment dire... je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais je me demandais pourquoi tu étais fâchée contre Jack ?"

Elle me considéra un instant, comme si elle choisissait les informations à me communiquer.

"Hé bien... nous devions nous voir l'autre soir, pour parler de quelque chose d'important. Je savais qu'il avait été retenu par le Général Hammond, à cause du briefing. Il avait promis de passer me voir après mais il est resté au SGC, à boire du whisky avec mon père et George. Voilà, donc j'imagine que le sujet de notre conversation n'a aucune importance pour lui. C'est tout."

Je savais qu'elle ne me donnait pas les détails, au cas où je trahisse sa confiance et ça me faisait mal au coeur pour elle. De toute évidence, elle tenait beaucoup à cette soirée - ou à leur conversation en tout cas - et il n'avait pas été fair-play avec elle.

Je me faisais l'avocat du diable : "Peut-être que le sujet est sensible et que ça le met mal à l'aise. Il avait peut-être besoin de temps pour... je ne sais pas, trouver les bons mots."

"C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit les trois premières fois qu'il a annulé. C'était sa dernière chance."

Voyant que j'étais prête, elle sortit de notre cabine et les garçons attendaient déjà. Ils voulurent partir sur la droite mais je les interpellais.

"Où allez-vous ?"

"Au poste de pilotage" me répondit Jack.

"Bien entendu mais c'est par là" dis-je en montrant le couloir dans mon dos, avec mon pouce.

"Mais non, il y a des escaliers par-là, je suis sûr qu'en les prenant et remontant de deux niveaux, ça va nous mener là où on veut."

"Certes mais l'escalier là-bas traverse deux ponts avant de mener à la salle des machines vers le bas ou l'héliport, deux pont au-dessus..."

Les trois hommes me dévisagèrent et le colonel abdiqua en ma faveur.

"OK, Alex, on te suit mais je te jure que si on se perd, je ne manquerais pas d'utiliser mon rire moqueur contre toi et je te dirais que je te l'avais bien dit !"

Ses équipiers lui jetèrent un drôle de regard et je me mis à rire. Daniel marcha à ma hauteur et me demanda : "Ton père a les yeux drôlement clairs."

"Oui, ils sont bleus comme les tiens" lui fis-je remarquer.

"Et ta mère, de quelle couleur sont ses yeux ?"

"Verts. Pourquoi ?"

"Oui, pourquoi Danny Boy ?" questionna Jack, soudain curieux.

Il passa sa tête entre les nôtres et posa une main sur chacune de nos épaules.

"Pour savoir, je suis curieux, tu le sais, Jack."

"Je pense que Daniel Jackson cherche à savoir d'où vient la couleur des yeux d'Alex Roslin" souligna Teal'c.

Mes yeux étaient verts la plupart du temps avec des touches de bleu en fonction de la météo, de mon humeur, voire de ce que je portais.

Nous sommes arrivés à l'îlot assez rapidement et sans encombre - malgré les regards appuyés que recevait Sam et les regards assassins que jetaient Jack aux messieurs.

Mon père était au téléphone et me sourit quand j'entrais. Il dit à la personne à l'autre bout : "Je vais te passer quelqu'un."

Il me tendit le combiné et je murmurais "Allô ?"

Mon père avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage et il sourit encore plus quand j'entendis la voix de ma mère.

"Maman ? Comment vas-tu ?"

J'avais presque les larmes aux yeux.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

Mon père m'avait laissé un peu d'intimité avec ma mère et il parlait avec SG1. Je n'écoutais absolument pas ce qu'ils se disaient.

"Tu seras à San Diego le mois prochain ? Tu sais, avec le stage, j'ignore si je pourrais me déplacer."

Nous avons discuté encore un moment avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse et me demande de parler à mon père avant de raccrocher.

"Moi aussi mon amour, à bientôt. Je t'aime" lui dit-il avant de couper la communication.

Mes amis avaient des sourires qu'on pourrait qualifier de niais sur le visage mais ils trouvaient sans doute l'échange trop mignon.

Sam s'approcha de moi et me dit "j'ai entendu que ta mère sera bientôt à San Diego ?"

"Oui, elle doit se rendre à une conférence scientifique."

"Tu sais que je présente des recherches pour le gouvernement à cette occasion. Daniel doit m'accompagner mais je suis sûre que le Général ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que tu nous viennes aussi."

"Ce serait génial, Sam !"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe isi ?" demanda mon père, en posant une de ses larges mains sur mon épaule.

"Sam va demander au Général Hammond si je peux l'accompagner à San Diego, comme ça, je pourrais en profiter pour voir Maman !"

Mon père remercia Sam, après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma tempe. Il savait que ma mère me manquait, autant qu'elle devait lui manquer. Entre son poste sur le porte-avions, mes études en Californie du Nord et ma mère toujours à Washington ou en déplacement, nous n'avions pas beaucoup l'occasion de nous voir.

"Amiral Roslin, Daniel Jackson a une requête" déclara Teal'c avec son habituel air grave et concentré.

"Je vous écoute, Docteur."

"Hum... est-ce que ça serait possible de prendre la barre un instant ?"

Mon père lui fit signe de le suivre et le reste du groupe - moi y compris - fit de même. L'Amiral expliqua à Daniel, rapidement, à quoi servaient les principaux instruments et l'archéologue avait un sourire de gamin sur le visage. Je vis les hommes de mon père ricaner - sans méchanceté - alors qu'il leur faisait des signes dans son dos.

Je crois qu'ils préparaient un bizutage et Daniel n'allait pas être déçu du voyage. Je fis signe à Sam de s'accrocher.

"Attention, Docteur, les commandes sont sensibles" le prévint l'Amiral.

Je le sentis réprimer son rire mais Daniel ne sembla pas le noter, trop concentré sur les commandes.

Quand l'officier passa les commandes sur la barre - qui ne servait plus car tout était informatisé - et que Daniel l'attrapa, le navire bascula sur tribord. Daniel hurla presque et lâcha la barre, tétanisé par la peur.

"Oh non ! Je vais faire couler votre porte-avions !" lança-t-il, paniqué alors qu'il était presque tombé à la renverse également.

Teal'c avait surpris le geste que j'avais fait à Sam et il ne bougea pas, solidement ancré sur le plancher de l'îlot. Jack bascula mais fut rattrapé au vol par un des officiers.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et l'Amiral fit signe à son équipage de reprendre le contrôle.

"Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" s'exclama Daniel.

Mon père riait tellement qu'il en pleurait et il était bien incapable de répondre. Je pris le relai.

"On peut commander les mouvements indépendants de l'îlot à partir de cette console" dis-je en montrant un super écran de contrôle, avec vue sur la mer. "De plus, il est monté sur vérin hydraulique, afin de limiter les mouvements de la cabine en cas de gros temps."

"Hum, donc le bateau n'a pas bougé ?"

"Non, Daniel. Seul l'îlot a bougé quand tu as pris la barre mais le personnel était prévenu, donc il n'y a aucun blessé."

Mon père réussit à reprendre son souffle et s'excusa pour la blague de potache. Il frappa amicalement le dos de l'archéologue.

"Désolé Docteur, mais c'est ce qu'on fait à tous les nouveaux quand ils arrivent, c'est un rite de passage."

Daniel semblait bougon mais, impressionné par les galons d'Amiral sur l'uniforme de mon père, il ne dit rien.

"Oui Danny Boy, vois ça comme une expérience anthropologique, toi qui adores découvrir de nouvelles civilisations" dit Jack, en lui tapant également dans le dos.

"Bon aller, on a assez joué, on a une tempête à traverser donc, je vais vous faire escorter vers ce que vous êtes venus chercher. Restez près d'Alex, elle connait les procédures d'urgence en cas de tempête."

Les deux militaires saluèrent mon père et nous avons suivi un jeune Enseigne jusqu'à une pièce sécurisée. Mon père m'avait fourni un badge d'accès et notre escorte nous laissa devant la porte. Je glissais ma carte dans le boitier - comme au SGC - et la porte se déverrouilla.

"C'est moi ou cet équipement n'est pas d'origine sur le porte-avions ?" me demanda Jack.

"Non en effet. C'est de la technologie qui a été rajouté plus tard. Ce porte-avions est sorti des chantiers après la Seconde Guerre mondiale."

Le Colonel hocha la tête, satisfait de ma réponse. Pour un pilote, je le trouvais bien renseigné sur la Navy.

Daniel repéra immédiatement l'artefact sur la table et prit la première chaise disponible pour commencer à l'étudier. Il sortit un appareil photo miniature de sa poche, ainsi qu'un carnet de notes et un crayon. Il prit bon nombre de clichés et commença à manipuler l'appareil.

"Doucement Space Monkey, Thor n'a pas dit à quoi ça servait donc vas-y mollo, j'ai pas envie que tu fasses un trou dans la coque de notre seul moyen de transport !"

Dans un coin de la pièce, je notais un mini-frigo ainsi qu'une machine à expresso. Connaissant la passion de Daniel pour ce breuvage noir, j'en préparais un que je déposais devant lui et c'est Sam qui me remercia. Je proposais ensuite à boire aux autres et nous nous sommes installés autour de la table, afin d'observer avec Daniel, l'appareil repêché par l'USS Valkyrie.

"Alex, je pensais que les porte-avions de cette génération devaient tous être mis à la retraite. Qu'en est-il de celui-ci ?"

Jack décida de faire quelque chose car de toute évidence, il ne semblait pas passionné par l'étude des objets extraterrestres.

"Oui normalement. Celui-ci sera transformé en musée dans quelques mois. Il s'agit de la dernière affectation de mon père. Il termine un périple, mis en place il y a quelques années puis de retour à la base navale, les travaux vont commencer."

Jack me regarda par-dessus sa tasse à café.

"J'imagine que ça doit faire bizarre à ton père ?"

"Oui, je pense. Mais son navire et lui ont bien servi leur pays pendant de nombreuses années. Il peut être fier. De plus, c'est ma mère qui présidera la cérémonie de mise à la retraite du vaisseau donc, ça reste un geste symbolique très fort."

Quand Daniel termina son étude de l'artefact, il réalisa qu'il avait le mal de mer. Le porte-avions tanguait et je mettais ça sur le compte de la tempête. Elle devait être monstrueuse pour secouer un vaisseau de cette taille.

"Respire Daniel" dit Sam, en lui caressant le dos. Elle sortit un sac à vomi de sa poche - prévoyante ! - et le donna à son ami.

"Je ne comprends pas, ça allait très bien juste avant !" geignit Daniel.

"C'est parce que tu étais concentré" lui fis-je remarquer.

Une lumière clignota et je leur conseillais de rester dans la pièce, alors que Daniel voulait aller s'allonger dans ses quartiers.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

La tempête nous a empêché de bouger pour le reste de la journée et pour tout le monde, le petit déjeuner était loin. Teal'c tournait comme un lion en cage, je le sentais nerveux et je savais qu'il était affamé. Quand l'alarme cessa dans tout le navire, je guidais mes amis vers les quartiers de l'Amiral. Mon père nous avait invité à dîner et il nous mit au courant des dernières informations.

"Les Russes veulent absolument récupérer ce que nous avons repêché ! Ils sont persuadés qu'il s'agit d'une preuve qui nous incrimine dans la destruction de leur sous-marin. J'essaie de joindre le Chef d'Etat-Major depuis ce matin !" gronda l'Amiral.

Comme nous étions ses invités, le repas nous fut servi à sa table, au lieu du buffet habituel, au mess. Notre serveur, un Enseigne du nom de Smith, semblait intimidé par notre compagnie et rougissait à chaque fois que Sam le regardait.

Jack souriait en le voyant faire et ne pouvait cacher son amusement quand Sam essayait d'être gentille. Malheureusement, elle le rendait encore plus maladroit quand elle lui parlait. Mon père observa le manège, un sourcil relevé.

Quand Smith quitta la pièce, il dit : "C'est un bon gars mais très timide. Il a mis six mois à s'habituer à ma voix. Avant, à chaque fois que je parlais, il sursautait !"  
Mon père avait une voix grave mais très agréable, j'adorais l'écouter parler.

Jack reprit un sujet délicat, qui n'était pas évoqué devant tout le monde.

"Et vous avez essayé de joindre le Président directement ?"

"Colonel, j'ignore qui vous connaissez grâce à votre base top secrète mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas la ligne directe de la Maison-Blanche."

Jack décida que ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Il se leva et demanda à l'Amiral s'il pouvait utiliser son téléphone. Mon père lui donna son accord et Jack appela le SGC. Il demanda à parler au Général. Une fois en ligne avec lui, il le rassura sur le voyage et la réception du "colis". Ensuite, il lui expliqua que la situation était tendue et que l'Amiral avait mis son porte-avions en position de défense, craignant une attaque des Russes. Après lui avoir dit que le Chef d'Etat-Major ne répondait pas à ses appels, Hammond proposa d'appeler le Président afin qu'il démêle la situation avec son homologue soviétique.

Jack raccrocha, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

"Hum... nous sommes en mode défensif, Jack ?" demanda Daniel, les sourcils froncés.

"Oh... j'ai dit ça ? Ben tu sais ce qu'on dit, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir !"

Sam fronça les sourcils de réprobation et Jack la vit faire.

"Carter, je vous signale que je n'ai pas vraiment menti, j'ai anticipé le prochain mouvement du porte-avions ! A la vitesse où le ton monte avec nos "alliés" j'aime autant prendre les devants !"

"J'avoue que c'était mon prochain ordre à l'équipage dès demain matin si je n'avais pas de nouvelles de mes supérieurs" ajouta mon père, pour défendre Jack.

Sam ne répondit rien, puisque l'Amiral semblait d'accord avec son supérieur. Je put lire l'exaspération sur le visage de Jack mais il se retint de tout commentaire. Cependant, je me doutais qu'il gardait ça pour plus tard.

Le reste du dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, mon père racontant à Sam les exploits de son propre père au Vietnam - aventures qu'il avait tues à sa fille bien entendu. A la fin du repas, mon père demanda à l'Enseigne Smith de raccompagner mes amis à leurs quartiers, pour que je profite un peu de lui, en tête-à-tête.  
Une fois seuls, il me demanda comment j'allais et si le stage se passait bien.

"Tu sais sans doute que j'ai signé un accord de confidentialité, je ne peux donc pas t'en dire trop, même si j'aimerais, Papa."

"Crois-moi ma chérie, je sais ce que Secret Défense veut dire et jamais je ne te demanderais de trahir ta parole. Mais je suis curieux parce qu'une base militaire top secrète qui embauche des astrophysiciens et des archéologues, c'est assez étrange !" dit mon père en riant.

"Et encore... si tu savais tout !"

Son regard bleu acier me transperça et il comprit que les implications étaient bien plus grandes que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

"Est-ce que George a vraiment la ligne directe du Président ?" me demanda-t-il, curieux comme un gosse.

"Je pense que ça n'a rien de secret, donc je peux te dire que oui ! C'est même le téléphone qui le relie en direct avec le bureau ovale !"

Mon père siffla d'étonnement.

"Il en a fait du chemin mon ami George !"

J'ai encore passé un moment avec mon père, puis je suis retournée à mes quartiers, rejoindre Sam.

Dans le couloir de ma cabine, je reconnus au loin la silhouette du Colonel O'Neill. La porte était entrouverte, il avait posé son avant-bras sur l'encadrement de la porte et avait posé son front dessus. Il avait la tête baissée et semblait parler à Sam, qui l'empêchait d'entrer.

J'étais d'une nature plutôt discrète, ce qui me permit de surprendre leur conversation.

"Sam, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! Je me voyais mal quitter ton père et le Général parce que j'avais un rendez-vous chez toi pour qu'on parle de nos perspectives d'avenir !"

"Certes non mais de là à carrément descendre la bouteille de whisky 30 ans d'âge que j'avais offert à George pour Noël..."

Le ton était plaintif chez les deux militaires.

"Merde Sam, tu sais que je t'aime et que ton avenir est plus important que le mien à mes yeux ! On ne peut pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi !"

"C'est toi qui oses dire ça ?!"

"Ecoute, je suis vraiment inquiet de ce qui pourrait t'arriver - à toi - si on tentait quoi que ce soit et qu'on se faisait prendre ! Moi, je peux gérer la cour martiale !"

D'où je me tenais - cachée à l'angle d'un mur - j'entendis le soupir de Sam. Je vis ensuite Jack lui caresser la joue.

"J'aurais tant aimé que tu tombes amoureuse d'un mec de ton âge, que tu vives une histoire plus simple !"

"Jack..."

C'était la première fois que j'entendais Sam utiliser le prénom du Colonel. J'en étais même venue à penser qu'elle l'ignorait.

"Je ne te fuis pas, Sammy. Je veux juste te laisser du temps pour penser à tout ce que ça implique. Je ne veux pas t'étouffer alors que, crois-moi, je meurs d'envie de passer toutes mes nuits dans tes bras."

Il se pencha un peu et lui parla à l'oreille... J'imaginais qu'il devait lui dire ce qu'il comptait lui faire au lit mais... je préférais ne pas y penser !

Puis, il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Elle gloussa en posant les mains sur son torse.

"Jack, il y a des caméras, on pourrait nous voir !"

J'entendis du bruit dans mon dos et vis des hommes se diriger vers nous. Je décidais de quitter ma cachette et de me faire connaitre. Le Colonel - avec une ouïe plus qu'aiguisée - m'entendit arriver et se redressa.

"Donc, Carter, briefing demain à 0700 ?"

"Oui mon Colonel."

Le Colonel me souhaita une bonne nuit et quitta nos quartiers, l'air de rien, les mains dans les poches.


	15. Chapter 15

_Juste un petit mot pour féliciter une de mes lectrices, qui a eut un bébé ;) Voilà notre premier petit shippeur ! Félicitations à elle et bonne lecture à vous :D_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15**

Je suis rentrée dans la chambre et j'ai fermé l'écoutille derrière moi. Sam s'activait dans son coin, l'air de rien mais je sentais sa nervosité. J'ignorais si ça venait de sa conversation avec Jack ou si elle craignait ma réaction.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour la rassurer. Cependant, si je parlais de Jack, je me trahirais et elle saurait que j'en avais entendu plus que je ne n'aurais dû.

"Est-ce que ton père a reçu des nouvelles du Président pendant que tu étais avec lui ?" me demanda-t-elle, soudain, alors que je me brossais les dents.

Elle me regarda, amusée, pendant que je secouais la tête négativement, mettant du dentifrice partout sur mon t-shirt.

Elle était déjà prête pour la nuit, elle portait un t-shirt délavé de l'académie militaire et un short en coton. Vu la taille du t-shirt, je doutais qu'il lui appartienne. A mon avis, il avait été prêté par un certain colonel... Je trouvais ça mignon.

Au milieu de la nuit, Sam me réveilla, en me secouant doucement l'épaule. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement et elle me donna des vêtements.

"Habilles-toi vite !" me dit-elle.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte qu'une alarme s'était déclenchée sur le porte-avions. J'avais veillé tard, pensant à la situation de ceux que je considérais comme mes amis et je devais être en phase de sommeil profond quand nous sommes passés en alerte.

Je m'habillais à la hâte. Sam était déjà prête et avait bouclé nos deux sacs.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"A priori, les négociations avec la Russie n'ont pas bien avancé et ton père a mis le porte-avions en défense, comme l'avait prédit le Colonel."

"Ils nous attaquent ?" demandais-je, inquiète.

"Leurs batteries de missiles sont pointés sur nous. Ton père veut nous faire quitter le vaisseau, en hélicoptère, dès que nous serons assez proches de l'Alaska."

Je sentis la panique monter en moi. La guerre allait être déclarée entre deux grandes puissances mondiales. C'était sans doute la Troisième Guerre mondiale et elle n'allait pas arriver là où tous les spécialistes l'attendaient !

Sam me prit par les épaules et me fixa de ses yeux bleus.

"Tu te calmes, tu respires, tout va bien se passer !"

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'hyper ventilais. Sam continua de me tenir.

"Inspire et souffle. Concentres-toi sur ma respiration."

Je l'imitais, elle semblait calme et concentrée sur sa tâche : me gérer.

Des coups se firent entendre et le Colonel entra sans attendre.

"Comment ça se passe ici ?"

"Alex nous fait une petite crise de panique, mais rien que je puisse gérer, Monsieur."

Jack attrapa nos sacs, les chargea sur son épaule et son dos puis il se tourna vers nous. D'un signe de tête, il fit signe à Sam de sortir, pour rejoindre Teal'c et Daniel. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me guider vers la sortie.

"Alex, j'ai besoin de toi. On doit monter à l'héliport, concentres-toi pour me montrer le chemin, ok ?"

Je hochais la tête et tentais d'avaler ma salive. Mon corps prit le relai sur mon cerveau et je guidais SG1 vers notre appareil. Je n'y connaissais rien en machines volantes mais je savais reconnaitre un hélicoptère de combat quand j'en voyais un. Mon père nous attendait sur le tarmac.

"Je vous la confie, Colonel !"

"Je veillerais sur elle comme si elle était ma propre fille, Amiral. Vous avez ma parole !"

Mon père me serra dans ses bras et nous laissa partir. Une nouvelle alarme retentit et mon père regagna l'îlot au pas de course. C'est le coeur serré que je le vis se retourner vers moi avant que Jack ne fasse décoller notre appareil.

Jack et Sam étaient installés à l'avant, pendant que Teal'c, Daniel et moi partagions le siège arrière. J'étais compressée entre les deux hommes mais leur proximité était rassurante.

Daniel prenait des médicaments, que je reconnus comme les anti-allergies et des cachets contre le mal des transports. Teal'c lui semblait serein, il avait le visage des hommes qui partent souvent au combat et qui n'ont pas peur de mettre leur vie en jeu au service de l'Humanité. C'était un grand guerrier redouté à travers la galaxie et je comprenais pourquoi. On parlait de la froide détermination d'O'Neill mais je me serrais méfiée tout autant du Jaffa. Ses ennemis Goa'uld devaient sans doute voir leur vie défiler devant leurs yeux en le voyant arriver avec son air calme mais vigilant.

Nous portions tous des casques pour pouvoir communiquer et j'entendis Daniel demander : "Est-ce que vous pensez que le porte-avions va balancer une tête nucléaire ?"

"L'USS Valkyrie n'a pas de nucléaire à son bord" répondis-je sûre de moi.

"C'est déjà ça" souffla Daniel, soulagé de toute évidence.

"Bon les gars, accrochez-vous bien, je vois des appareils en approche. Les Russes ne semblent pas décidés à nous laisser pénétrer l'espace aérien des Etats-Unis, donc je vais devoir faire des manoeuvres d'évitement" annonça Jack, dans le casque.

Sam sembla toucher à plein de boutons sur le tableau de bord et j'ignorais à quoi ça pouvait bien servir - et je me demande encore si ça m'intéressait vraiment à cet instant précis.

La situation sembla empirer quand mon père parla à Jack sur le canal prioritaire. Il coupa la transmission générale pour que seuls Sam et lui entendent ce que l'Amiral avait à dire.

"Merde !" jura Jack après avoir coupé la communication. "Roslin vient de nous dire que les Russes pensent que nous nous échappons avec l'artéfact et ils tentent par tous les moyens - je dis bien TOUS les moyens - de nous en empêcher !"

"Mais on a l'artéfact !" gronda Daniel.

"Non Danny Boy ! Il est resté à bord du porte-avions, justement au cas où nous serions pris !"

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi on leur dit pas, pour qu'ils nous laissent passer ?"

"Daniel !" hurla Jack. "Que crois-tu que fait l'Amiral depuis 10 minutes ?"

"Il leur a dit que c'était juste sa fille qu'il voulait mettre à l'abri ?" tenta Daniel.

"C'est ça, pour qu'ils nous capturent et tentent de la monnayer en échange des affaires de Thor ? Certainement pas !"

"Daniel Jackson, je vous rappelle qu'Alex Roslin est aussi la fille d'un Sénateur des Etats-Unis."

Daniel se tut après ce constat. Si quelqu'un ne devait sûrement pas tomber aux mains ennemies, c'était moi et moi seule ! Pourquoi est-ce que mes parents n'étaient pas cadres moyens dans une grosse société de Californie ou encore éleveurs de buffles dans le Midwest - comme tout le monde ?

* * *

_Je précise que je n'ai rien contre les Russes mais quand les héros sont américains, ce sont des méchants faciles à trouver._

_La première personne à me laisser un message sur ce chapitre en fera le 100ème review donc merci d'avance ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Encore un grand merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, même si je ne peux pas répondre aux guest ;)_

_Félicitations à Celb66 pour le 100ème message :D_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16**

Si j'avais bien compris, Jack tentait de franchir la ligne mise en place par les Russes afin de gagner l'espace aérien américain pour être en sécurité. Le problème était que le porte-avions naviguait dans les eaux internationales, là où nous étions le plus susceptibles d'être attaqués.

Je me disais que notre espace aérien ne nous protégerait pas longtemps mais qu'en cas de conflit, nous ne serions sans doute pas provoqués chez nous.

"Les bases de Fairbanks et d'Anchorage sont en état d'alerte. Ils nous attendent, un peu en retrait et se tiennent prêts à nous escorter dès que nous aurons franchi la frontière" dit Jack, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

"Nous sommes encore loin ?" demanda Daniel.

"D'après le GPS, encore 3 Km" répondit Sam, en se retournant pour nous sourire.

Elle tentait de nous rassurer, Daniel et moi, et pendant un instant, ça marcha. Jusqu'à ce que l'hélicoptère soit secoué.

"Merde ! C'est passé tout près !" gronda Jack.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est passé près ?" hurla Daniel, accroché à une des sangles de l'hélico.

"Rien, juste un coup de semonce !"

"RIEN ? Mais tu plaisantes Jack ? Un coup de semonce, ça n'est pas rien !"

Sam se retourna pour faire taire Daniel et je l'en remerciais car sa panique était contagieuse. J'essayais de rester calme et de faire confiance à nos pilotes mais la réaction de mon ami m'angoissait.

"Ce n'est rien !" insista Sam. "Ils veulent nous impressionner, voire nous faire peur mais ça s'arrête là. Ils ne nous tireront pas dessus."

Je crois bien que même Sam avait des doutes mais qu'elle faisait son possible pour rester positive. Jack hocha la tête, approbateur et ajouta : "Carter a raison, ils savent qu'on transporte des civils, ils ne feront rien de plus !"

Sauf que mes amis se trompaient. Nous avons reçu quelque chose - ne me demandez pas quoi, j'ignore vraiment ce qui nous a touchés et je m'en fichais - et l'hélicoptère a commencé à faire des vrilles.

En plus de la terreur, je commençais à me dire que j'allais être malade à tourner en rond à cette vitesse. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une centrifugeuse !

Des alarmes sonnaient de partout et Sam et Jack étaient trop occupés à nous maintenir en l'air pour s'en soucier ou même les couper. Daniel était livide et se cramponnait comme il pouvait mais... ça ne changeait rien à notre situation.

J'avais agrippé un des bras de Teal'c puis il le passa autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter. Loin d'apprécier la situation, il laissait cependant les évènements suivre leur cours. Il était la personne la plus pragmatique que je connaisse : pourquoi s'en faire alors qu'on n'avait aucun contrôle sur notre sort ?

Il suffisait d'attendre que l'appareil se stabilise ou... plonge le nez vers la mer ! Ce qui arrivait justement à cet instant précis.

Jack redressa comme il put notre hélicoptère mais bientôt, il fut clair que nous allions finir dans l'eau.

Sam se détacha et nous hurla de sauter. Daniel hésita mais face à la catastrophe aérienne imminente, il obéit. Sam fit signe à Teal'c et il posa mes mains sur mes épaules, en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, puis il m'enserra et me colla le dos à son torse massif. Au signal de Sam, il nous fit sauter tous les deux dans le vide. Je fermais les yeux et j'ignore si j'avais crié pendant la chute - qui me sembla une éternité - mais le contact de l'eau glacée me fit hurler. Cependant, une fois la tête immergée, d'instinct j'ai fermé la bouche. Teal'c avait réussi à ne pas me lâcher et nagea vers la surface, gardant toujours un de ses bras autour de moi.

Je sentis une poigne de fer aider Teal'c à me tirer la tête hors de l'eau. Le Colonel O'Neill était aussi avec nous.

"Alex, c'est rien, respire !" me dit-il, d'un ton autoritaire.

Mes dents commencèrent à claquer et Jack, aidé de Sam, s'activèrent pour gonfler un canot de sauvetage.

La brume matinale se leva, comme le jour et je distinguais mal les alentours. Sam grimpa dans le canot et nous aida, Daniel et moi à en faire de même. Jack suivit de Teal'c montèrent en derniers, mais même eux étaient frigorifiés. Sam frottait mon dos et mes bras pour m'aider à me réchauffer.

Jack nous donna une couverture de survie - comme celles des pompiers - et nous demanda de retirer nos vestes et de nous glisser dessous.

"Le meilleur moyen de se réchauffer, c'est le contact humain. Donc vous deux" dit-il, en nous pointant Sam et moi, "vous vous mettez dessous et nous on se colle à vous pour qu'on puisse avoir moins froid."

Sam ne répondit pas, trop occupée à serrer les mâchoires pour les empêcher de claquer mais elle s'exécuta. Je l'imitais, pas fière de retirer mes habits devant des hommes alors que je conservais mon t-shirt et mon pantalon.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?" demanda Daniel, quand il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

"Les coups de semonce n'en étaient pas vraiment !" gronda Jack. "J'ai esquivé comme j'ai pu mais le retord arrière a prit un impact. C'est ça qui nous a fait tourner en rond."

Dans les brumes de mon esprit congelé, je remarquais que Jack faisait quelques ajustements de places. Teal'c était toujours à ma droite mais Daniel se glissa entre Sam et moi, sous la couverture. Jack en profita pour se serrer contre sa subordonnée et il lui frottait le dos. Je trouvais ça trop mignon. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'adapta et se blottit contre lui, comme l'aurait fait un vrai couple.

J'ignore combien de temps nous avons dérivé mais j'entendis au loin une corne de brume. Jack sembla sortir de sa torpeur également et fouilla son sac à dos pour en sortir des fusées de détresse.

"Euh Jack, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?"

"Daniel, c'est l'USS Valkyrie qui vient nous chercher alors oui je trouve que c'est une bonne idée de signaler notre présence !"

"C'est peut-être les Russes ?"

"Tes copains Soviétiques n'ont pas de vaisseaux dans la région, c'est trop près de nos côtes !"

La brume nous empêchait de voir - et d'être vus sans doute - Jack attendit donc que le porte-avions se rapproche afin de lancer une première fusée. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'en lancer une seconde.

Un son nouveau se fit entendre et il me sembla que nos sauveurs répondaient qu'ils nous avaient localisés.

Enfin, les secours arrivaient et nous allions nous mettre au chaud. J'ignore pourquoi mais c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai fait un malaise.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

"Carter !"

"Oui, Monsieur ?"

"Daniel triche !"

"Daniel triche toujours, Monsieur, il compte les cartes !" répliqua Sam, amusée.

"Danny Boy !"

"Mon Colonel, pas si fort, vous allez réveiller Alex !"

J'étais déjà réveillée - consciente serait le bon mot - mais j'aimais écouter les bruits environnants. J'étais de toute façon trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux.  
J'en déduisais que mes amis jouaient aux cartes… Euh… j'ai raté un épisode je pense. Je me suis évanouie, frigorifiée, dans un canot de sauvetage et maintenant, ils jouent aux cartes ? Au chaud en plus, si j'en croyais la couverture sur moi.

Deux voix, se rapprochant, m'ont paru familières, tout comme le bruit de la pièce où nous nous trouvions, ça ressemblait à une infirmerie, avec des haut-parleurs crachant des instructions, comme sur un porte-avions….

Oui donc la voix de mon père semblait plutôt logique ici mais celle de… mon frère ? Que faisait James ici ? Ou alors… j'étais morte…

"Que viens-tu faire ici, James, en plein conflit armé avec la Russie ?"

"C'est ta femme qui m'a envoyé ! Ta femme ! Tu te rappelles que tu en as une au moins ?"

Je sentis du mouvement, non loin de moi puis la voix grave de Teal'c résonner.

"Un problème, Amiral Roslin ?"

"Du tout, Teal'c, je vous remercie."

"Je pense qu'on devrait baisser d'un ton ou aller s'expliquer ailleurs…" proposa Sam, d'une voix douce - celle qui faisait faire n'importe quoi aux hommes qu'elle côtoyait.

"Trop tard, Alex Roslin est déjà réveillée" annonça Teal'c, se tournant vers moi.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'avais ouvert les yeux pendant qu'ils parlaient. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers moi et je pris conscience de mon environnement. J'étais bel et bien vivante et effectivement à l'infirmerie de l'USS Valkyrie, entourée par une partie de ma famille et mes amis. Tout le monde semblait aller bien, mais je faisais un tour pour vérifier : Sam me souriait tout comme Daniel, Teal'c avait toujours le même air concentré - j'en déduisais qu'il allait bien - mais Jack portait un pansement sur la tempe. Je fronçais les sourcils en le voyant mais il me sourit, comme pour me dire 'rien de grave'. Mon père avait son air inquiet sur le visage et me regardait comme s'il avait vraiment eu peur de me perdre - ce qui a presque été le cas en y repensant… et James… que je n'avais pas vu depuis à peu près deux ans, essayait de soutenir à la fois mon regard et mon sourire.

"James ?"

"Alors ma puce, tu essaye les acrobaties aériennes sans moi ?" me dit-il, pour briser la glace.

Je tentais de me redresser mais il semblait que mon corps refuse de bouger comme je le voulais.

"Doucement" me dit le médecin, qui nous observait. "Dans la bataille, vos côtes ont souffert malgré tout. Et le froid n'a rien arrangé, ceci dit vous allez récupérer très vite."

Il nous quitta, nous laissant en famille. L'Amiral fut bientôt appelé à reprendre son poste, suivi par son fils.

Jack prit un tabouret pour s'installer près de moi.

"Alors, raconte, c'est quoi l'histoire entre Papa et son fiston ?"

Il semblait curieux comme un chat et Sam s'indigna : "Mon Colonel !"

Je tentais à nouveau de me redresser et Daniel vint à mon secours. Une fois assise, confortablement calée par mes nombreux oreillers, je tentais de leur expliquer ce que je savais.

"James est le fils que mon père a eu avec sa première femme, Ann. Il avait un jumeau mais il est mort dans l'accident qui a aussi tué sa mère. Elle conduisait pour les déposer à la crèche, ils avaient à peu près deux ans et James s'en est sorti - j'ignore comment. Quand mon père est rentré du Vietnam, il l'a récupéré chez sa soeur. Plus tard, il a rencontré Meg, sa seconde femme. Elle avait du mal avec mon frère et en grandissant, James en est venu à haïr mon père aussi bien que sa femme. Il était toujours en colère, même tout petit."

Je marquais une pause pour vérifier que tout le monde suivait. Puis, je repris.

"Mon père était déjà en instance de divorce quand il a rencontré ma mère. Meg buvait, il me semble. Je crois qu'il a confié James à ma mère pendant tout le cirque et pendant ses déplacements à l'étranger. Ils ont développé une relation très forte, ils se considèrent comme mère et fils. Il travaille avec elle, il est son conseiller militaire."

"Mais ? Il est toujours en colère après votre père ?" demanda Jack.

"Oui. Je pense qu'il lui reproche la mort de sa mère et de son frère."

J'ignore pourquoi mais les regards de mes amis masculins se portèrent sur Sam. Devant mon air perdu, elle m'expliqua : "nous avons un peu le même problème à la maison. Mon père devait passer chercher ma mère. Il était en retard, comme toujours, donc elle a pris un taxi et ils ont eu un accident. Mon frère et moi lui en avons voulu très longtemps."

"Tu as sans doute beaucoup de choses à dire à mon frère alors" dis-je, en voulant utiliser un ton léger.

"Le pardon n'est jamais simple à accorder, crois-moi" ajouta Jack, la mine sombre.

Il connaissait aussi un problème de culpabilité, pas vraiment différent de celui de Sam ou de James : il ne se pardonnait pas la mort de son fils, il vivait la même situation, d'un point de vue différent.

Jacob et mon père ne se pardonneraient sans doute jamais la perte de leurs épouses et leurs enfants étaient là pour leur rappeler tous les jours ce qu'ils avaient tous perdu. Jack lui était seul, ce qui devait renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité.

A choisir, je ne les enviais pas, aucun d'entre eux - même si je pouvais difficilement en vouloir à mon père, je n'étais pas concernée par tout ça.

Puis, je surpris un échange de regards entre Teal'c et Daniel, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je compris qu'ils partageaient aussi un deuil…

"Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui s'est passé après ma perte de conscience ?" demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

Jack entreprit de m'expliquer comment un autre hélicoptère était venu nous chercher. Nous avions tous été hélitreuillés, à commencer par moi.  
J'avais été envoyée en urgence à l'infirmerie, le médecin avait peur que je perde mes orteils ou mes doigts - mais nous n'étions pas restés assez longtemps dans l'eau pour ça. Puis, ils ont tous parlé en même temps, racontant leur version de notre sauvetage, dans la meilleure ambiance possible, comme s'ils racontaient de vieux souvenirs joyeux.

Je finis par m'assoupir, comme protégée par SG1 et leur conversation.

* * *

_Pour celles que ça intéresse, voici à quoi ressemble le fils de l'Amiral dans BSG - et donc pour cette histoire également - j'ai mis le lien sur mon profil ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Désolée, je voulais publier samedi mais nous avons eu de gros soucis d'internet en Guyane et avec les grèves EDF à venir, je ne suis pas sûre que ça s'arrange._

_Bonne lecture et encore merci pour tous les messages, on arrive bientôt à 150 reviews ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18**

James était revenu me voir plus tard dans la journée, il était assis près de moi.

"Alors ? Pourquoi Maman t'a envoyé ?"

"Pour les relations diplomatiques ! Elle connait assez son mari pour savoir que ce n'est pas son fort. Elle voulait éviter ce qui est arrivé. Toute cette histoire est remontée jusqu'à la Maison-Blanche ! Tu te rends compte ?!"

"Oui je me rends bien compte, James ! C'est sur ordre du Président que nous sommes là ! Et lui, il nous laisse à la merci des Russes, sans lever le petit doigt !"

"Alex !" soupira mon frère. "Ce n'est pas si simple."

"Non mais tu plaisantes !"

J'étais folle de rage.

"C'est pas le bureau de Maman, ici, James ! On aurait cru une scène sortie tout droit d'un film de guerre ! Encore un peu et j'aurais entendu les bombardements ennemis !"

"Alex, je sais, calmes-toi. J'ai vu ton hélicoptère se faire abattre, j'ai vraiment eu peur !"

James se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis s'arrêta au pied de mon lit pour me regarder.

"J'imagine la peur que tu as dû avoir mais dès le départ c'était mal parti avec Papa aux négociations."

J'allais répliquer et probablement donner des informations classées secret défense mais Sam me sauva.

"Capitaine Roslin, je peux vous dire un mot ?"

Il la dévisagea mais il la suivit - il y était un peu forcé puisqu'elle était Major et donc un grade supérieur au sien.

Jack était juste derrière, il fit mine de ne rien voir et s'approcha de moi.

"Tiens, j'ai volé ça au mess pour toi parce que ce qu'ils te donnent à manger ne va pas t'aider à guérir" dit-il, d'un ton amusé, en déposant un plateau devant moi.

Seulement, son sourire ne monta pas à ses yeux. Je le sentais inquiet...

"Merci, Colonel. Et vous, ça va ?" demandais-je, en pointant sa tempe.

"Oh ce n'est rien, je me suis cogné en sautant de l'hélicoptère."

Je me forçais à manger ce que Jack avait eu la gentillesse de m'apporter.

"Que va-t-il se passer avec les Russes, maintenant ?"

Jack soupira et tendit ses jambes, de manière à poser ses pieds sur le bout de ma couverture, sur mon lit. Il soupira et croisa ses mains derrière son crâne.

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Ton père s'entretient avec le Président depuis notre accident. Ta mère s'en est mêlée. Elle menace de venir à Washington et de brûler son bureau en personne s'il ne prend pas de mesures !"

Je reconnaissais bien là ma mère. Elle tolérait beaucoup de choses mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à son mari ou ses enfants - dans ces cas-là, elle pouvait se transformer en ennemie redoutable.

"La tension monte, nos deux pays sont passés en DEFCON 2 et ce n'est pas bon parce qu'arrivés à 1... ça risque de déclencher une guerre."

Il surveillait Sam du coin de l'œil. Je réussi à entendre quelques bribes de conversation, elle semblait expliquer à James que les Russes voulaient absolument récupérer ce que notre père avait repêché mais qu'il n'était absolument pas responsable de cette crise.

"D'ailleurs, pourquoi les Russes tiennent-ils tant à récupérer quelque chose que même Daniel ne sait pas faire fonctionner ?"

Jack me regarda et je vis presque son esprit travailler vite, afin de savoir ce qu'il pouvait me dire ou non...

"Comme on l'a expliqué à l'Amiral, il y a quelques années, un sous-marin russe a été coulé suite à un 'petit' problème de Réplicateurs. Nous avons toujours nié avoir vu leur appareil - car nous ne pouvions décemment pas tout leur avouer. J'imagine qu'ils cherchent des preuves de notre implication. Ils sont un peu paranos et doivent être sûrs que ce que ton père a trouvé est une pièce à conviction."

"Ils sont paranos... à juste titre si je comprends bien ?"

Encore une fois, Jack me dévisagea.

"Oui, tu n'as pas tort. Ils ont sans doute raison de nous soupçonner pour leur sous-marin mais ce qui est tombé dans la mer appartient à Thor, de toute façon, même s'ils l'avaient, ça ne prouverait rien..."

"Ça leur prouverait seulement que malgré vos accords, le SGC n'est pas aussi transparent qu'il aime à le faire croire. Désolée, je me fais l'avocat du diable, mais je me mets à leur place..."

"C'est Daniel qui t'a demandé de dire ça ?" demanda Jack, en souriant.

"Non, mais imaginez un peu si les rôles étaient inversés... Aimeriez-vous être tenu à l'écart ?"

"J'avoue que non... tu as raison... j'agirais comme eux !"

"Comme eux ?" demanda Daniel, qui venait d'arriver juste derrière Jack. "Tu ferais bien pire !"

Il semblait amusé par notre conversation, malgré la crise imminente.

"Alex, j'aimerais avoir ton avis, car justement je travaille avec l'Amiral sur une déclaration pour la Russie. Nous pensons que le Président pourrait s'en servir pour aplanir la situation avec son homologue."

Il prit un siège et me tendit des documents, ainsi qu'un crayon pour mes annotations.

Jack était resté à sa place, surveillant toujours Sam et James. Leur conversation semblait avoir pris une tournure plus légère car Sam souriait. "Oh oh" me suis-je dit... Si James commençait à marcher sur les plates-bandes du Colonel, il allait le sentir passer...

Je décidais de me concentrer sur le problème le plus grave et le plus urgent face à nous : la Russie et sa colère montante.

Daniel et moi avons corrigé son texte - avec l'aide de ce que j'avais appris auprès de ma politicienne de mère puis il l'a apporté à l'Amiral. James revint vers moi.

"Sam m'a dit que tu avais trouvé un super stage ?"

"Sam ?" demanda Jack, se redressant sur son siège. "Ce sera Major Carter pour vous, Capitaine !"

Sam blêmit mais je pouvais lire la fureur dans ses yeux. La jalousie de Jack n'allait sans doute pas passer, même si pour le moment, elle ne pouvait rien dire.  
Le Colonel soutint son regard et elle finit par baisser les yeux, elle connaissait la limite à ne pas franchir avec son supérieur. James baissa également la tête - ce que je trouvais malin de sa part.

Je décidais de briser le silence devenu pesant.

"Oui, James. Mon stage est très intéressant, on ne s'ennuie jamais, n'est-ce pas Colonel ?"

Jack me sourit : "Oh tu sais, j'aime laisser un souvenir impérissable !"

Si j'espérais que toute cette histoire finisse en même temps que notre incident diplomatique, je me trompais, mais je ne l'appris que plus tard.


	19. Chapter 19

_Félicitations à laetitia66 pour le 150ème message ;) Et merci à tout le monde pour tous les message :D**  
**_

_Merci à Nahel pour ses conseils précieux et son soutien ! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19**

Quand le médecin - encore plus strict que Janet Fraiser, selon Jack - m'autorisa à me lever et à quitter son infirmerie, je décidais d'aller voir mon père dans ses quartiers.

J'entrais et le trouvais en grande conversation - engueulade serait le terme plus précis - avec mon frère, pour changer.

"James, si je me souviens bien, c'était encore moi son père jusqu'à récemment, non ?"

"Oui, tu te souviens bien mais quand ça t'arrange ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de stage dans une base militaire ?! C'est toi qui lui as trouvé ça ? Tu la pousses à suivre une carrière dans l'armée, comme toi !"

"Crois-le ou non, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! Demande à Mary ! Ce sont eux qui sont allés la recruter !"

Le ton montait crescendo et ils étaient tous deux rouges de colère... et si j'en croyais mes oreilles, ils se disputaient à cause de moi ! Jusque-là, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de moi pour ça.

"Euh... je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?"

Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi, surpris de me trouver dans la pièce.

"Ton frère a décidé que j'avais une mauvaise influence sur toi et que tu étais à deux doigts de t'engager dans l'armée !" me répondit mon père.

Je croisais les bras et les toisais, tous les deux.

"Et ça justifie ces cris ?"

Ils baissèrent la tête et je me retins de sourire. Je croisais mon reflet dans le miroir et je compris ce qui les impressionnait : j'étais le portrait craché de ma mère ! Les mêmes yeux verts qui lançaient des étincelles, les cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade sur mes épaules et mon air décidé.

"Honnêtement, James, je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions - même si j'ai demandé l'avis de Maman avant d'accepter ! Papa, tu n'as pas mieux à faire avec la _Guerre Froide version 2.0_ pour te prendre la tête avec ton fils ?"

"Alex, je te rappelle que je suis encore Amiral, je te prierais de changer de ton quand tu t'adresses à moi."

"Tu es Amiral, vraiment ? Alors vas faire ton travail de commandant et sors-nous de là !"

Je pointais le doigt vers la sortie de ses quartiers et il obéit... J'étais sidérée.

James souriait comme un gosse mais je n'en n'avais pas fini avec lui.

"Et toi ? C'est ça, ta mission ? Venir ici et toujours mettre tout ce qui cloche sur cette planète sur le dos de ton père ?"

J'appliquais les conseils donnés par ma mère il y a bien longtemps : ne jamais prendre parti dans un conflit - tant je n'étais pas impliquée - mais rien ne m'empêchais de donner des conseils, comme je le faisais avec SG1. Cependant, James venait de me mettre au cœur de la guerre qui l'opposait à notre père et je ne pouvais le tolérer.

"Alex, s'il-te-plait, ne crois pas ça..."

"Non, James, tu es allé trop loin cette fois ! Réfléchis un peu et quand tu seras décidé à grandir, viens me voir !"

Je quittais la pièce d'un pas décidé. Je regagnais ma propre chambre. J'y trouvais Sam, travaillant sur un ordinateur portable.

"Alex, comment vas-tu ?" demanda-t-elle, en me souriant.

Elle perdit son sourire quand elle me regarda. Inquiète, elle se leva pour me rejoindre et fermer l'écoutille. Elle me guida ensuite vers une chaise, au centre de la pièce, puis elle reprit sa place, face à son PC posé sur la table, qu'elle ferma.

"Un problème avec le Capitaine Roslin ?"

"Sam... le Colonel n'est pas là, appelle-le James, si tu veux" soupirais-je.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais ce petit jeu-là commençait à me fatiguer aussi.

"D'accord" me dit-elle, calmement. "Donc, c'est James, c'est ça ?"

"Oui, il cherche toujours une bonne excuse pour se disputer avec notre père mais c'est la première fois qu'il se sert de moi pour ça !"

"Alex, tu sais rien n'est simple dans ce genre de situation. Quand j'ai appris que mon père avait un cancer, j'ai appelé mon frère, Mark. Je lui ai annoncé et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ?"

Je fis non de la tête.

"Il m'a dit 'Appelle-moi quand ça sera fini.' Tu imagines un peu ? Il ne voulait rien savoir de sa maladie, ni même le voir avant sa mort. Tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était qu'il soit parti pour effacer son existence de sa mémoire. James est parti en croisade contre son père - pas le tien... mais à court d'arguments, il va trouver tout ce qu'il peut pour s'en servir contre lui."

"Pourquoi dis-tu son père et pas le mien ?"

"Parce que je suis sûre que ton frère t'aime et il veut que tu sois heureuse sauf que dans sa tête ton père et le sien ne sont pas vraiment la même personne... il nuira à son père, même s'il doit t'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins..."

"Et ça s'est arrangé entre Mark et Jacob ?"

"Oui, un peu. Ils se voient, mais Mark ne comprend pas bien les absences de notre père, puisqu'il n'est pas au courant pour Selmak. Ils ont fait la paix et ça permet à mon père de voir ses petits-enfants."

Des bruits dans le haut-parleur attirèrent notre attention.

"Ici l'Amiral Roslin, nous changeons de cap, nous rentrons tous à San Diego, sur ordre du Président. L'équipe SG1 est invitée à me rejoindre dans mes quartiers pour de plus amples explications."

J'étais à deux doigts d'aborder un autre sujet avec Sam, plus délicat celui-ci, quand mon père m'a coupé dans mon élan. Je quittais nos quartiers, afin de rejoindre mon père dans les siens. Sam me suivait toujours dans les couloirs et comme à son habitude, elle ne remarqua pas les regards des hommes sur elle.

Le reste de l'équipe tarda à arriver, ce qui permit à Sam de parler avec James, qui était déjà là. L'Amiral se connectait à un serveur sécurisé pour lancer une conversation vidéo.

L'Enseigne Smith se présenta avec les trois membres masculins manquants de SG1 - oui, ils s'étaient perdus en venant... Jack ne sembla pas ravi de trouver James avec Sam mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Cependant, son regard ne passa pas inaperçu et mon frère se rapprocha de moi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour me parler mais une voix, féminine, bien connue résonna dans la pièce.

"Bonjour Amiral !"

"Madame la Sénatrice !" répondit mon père, un large sourire sur les lèvres.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello à tous ! Merci pour vos messages tous plus fantastiques les uns que les autres !_

_J'ai eu beaucoup de travail cette semaine, il n'y aura donc pas de chapitre samedi, désolée :/_

_Bonne lecture cependant pour ce nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20**

L'Amiral avait contacté ma mère pour qu'elle nous explique à tous la situation. J'étais agréablement surprise de voir son visage s'afficher sur l'écran géant. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, ses cheveux bruns étaient détachés, ils bouclaient un peu sur les longueurs. Elle portait ses lunettes à monture noire, sobres, ce qui lui donnait un air strict mais ça faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Elle n'était que très peu maquillée, sa chemise était légèrement déboutonnée et ses manches relevées, ce qui me laissait penser que sa journée avait été longue.

"Bonjour à tous, pour ceux qui l'ignorent, je suis Mary Roslin" commença-t-elle, avec un grand sourire - un vrai pas celui de la politicienne.

"Madame la Sénatrice, je vous présente le Colonel Jack O'Neill, le Major Samantha Carter, le Docteur Daniel Jackson et Murray" dit l'Amiral.

"Enchantée" répondit ma mère.

"Je ne vous présente pas nos enfants, Madame ?"

"Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Amiral" dit ma mère en riant. "Bon, venons-en aux faits, si vous le voulez bien. J'ai bien reçu la lettre du Docteur Jackson, Amiral. Je l'ai transmise au Président et je l'ai menacé de représailles s'il ne réglait pas ce conflit au plus vite !"

"Et, il a cédé ?" demanda Daniel, surpris.

"Il me devait une faveur, il y a bien été obligé !" dit la Sénatrice, un sourire en coin.

"Ce que femme veut..." ajouta James, un sourire en coin.

"Tout ça pour vous dire que vous faites route vers San Diego, avec votre précieux chargement à son bord - quel qu'il soit... Mais, Colonel O'Neill ?"

"Oui, Madame ?"

"J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'à votre retour dans le Colorado, vous allez devoir recevoir votre homologue Russe et lui faire partager certaines de vos... découvertes en télémétrie..."

Elle savait ! Elle avait l'air d'une personne qui en sait bien plus qu'elle ne devrait. Je n'en revenais pas, ma mère était au courant pour le SGC et ses secrets... Mais que savait-elle exactement ?

"Si ça nous empêche de déclencher une nouvelle guerre internationale, alors je me plierais à votre volonté, Madame !" répondit Jack, sur le même ton qu'elle.

"Vous avez fait vite pour que le Président transmette le courrier et règle ce problème, Madame la Sénatrice" ajouta Daniel, très très curieux.

"Docteur Jackson, croyez-vous sincèrement que les appuis du Président Hayes se limitent à cet abruti de Kinsey ? Le Président me doit sa victoire, à moi et à personne d'autre ! Alors quand mon mari et mes enfants sont sous le feu ennemi, j'estime qu'il peut me renvoyer l'ascenseur !"

J'ignore où ma mère se situait dans l'estime du Colonel - et de SG1 globalement - mais la mention de '_cet abruti de Kinsey_' la fit remonter au top niveau ! Je pouvais le lire sur le visage habituellement fermé de Jack.

"Amiral, James, Alex, je vous vois à San Diego ? Je vous laisse, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend."

Nous l'avons tous saluée puis elle coupa la communication.

"Votre épouse semble dotée d'un très fort caractère, Amiral" souligna Daniel.

"Pour supporter le vieil amiral que je suis, il vaut mieux pour elle."

Nous discutions tous les uns avec les autres puis mon père nous proposa d'aller nous restaurer. Vu le visage de Teal'c, je compris qu'il avait faim et que cette idée le réjouissait. Je me demandais encore et toujours où il mettait tout ce qu'il ingurgitait.

James se chargea d'escorter Sam vers le mess et je surpris le regard déçu de Jack. Mais, ne lui avait-il pas dit lui-même qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle trouve un homme de son âge ? Ou avait-il dit cela juste pour se donner bonne conscience.

Je savais que c'était un homme droit et honnête mais je me demandais s'il se sacrifierait pour elle dans ce genre de situation. Sans doute que oui…

Après le dîner, je suis rentrée à mes quartiers avec Sam, suivie par James. Devant notre écoutille, il garda Sam un instant et lui demanda si une fois à San Diego, elle accepterait de boire un verre avec lui. Elle hésita et lui demanda un délai de réflexion. Il lui sourit et déclara qu'il lui laissait le temps qu'elle voulait.

Elle semblait gênée quand elle referma la porte.

"Sam, je ne veux surtout pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais j'aimerais te poser une question."

"Je t'écoute Alex."

"Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Jack et toi ? Et ne crois pas que j'irai vous dénoncer, parce que je me fiche des protocoles militaires entre officiers."

Sam soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

"Je ne sais pas si tu pourras comprendre ça, car tu es jeune mais oui, nous avons une relation… en quelque sorte."

Je pris une chaise pour m'asseoir près d'elle. Elle continua.

"Nous ne couchons pas ensemble, ça n'est jamais arrivé mais nous partageons de forts sentiments. J'estime que c'est une relation."

"Je suis d'accord."

"Jack n'arrête pas de dire qu'il aurait préféré que je ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui, que je fasse ma vie avec un homme plus jeune et sans doute, moins abîmé mais…"

"Le cœur a ses raisons…"

Sam releva la tête et me sourit.

"Mais parfois, je me demande s'il n'a pas raison quand il dit que c'est l'interdit qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre. Que si nous vivions une histoire, elle serait vite beaucoup moins grisante une fois ce frisson dépassé."

"J'ai fait un peu de psycho et une part de ça est vraie mais ça ne veut pas dire que cette histoire serait vouée à l'échec pour autant."

"Et comment on sépare le fantasme de la réalité ? Je veux dire, comment savoir si on peut aller quelque part ensemble ?"

"En essayant, Sam. Il faut se jeter à l'eau ! Mais si je peux donner mon avis, ça ne peut que marcher entre vous."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?"

"Sam, ça se voit, ce n'est pas plus compliqué. Rien que les regards que vous vous échangez parlent pour vous. Il vous suffit de jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir ce que pense l'autre… La communication non verbale est parfois plus importante que le reste."

"Tu sais quoi, Alex ? Merci, en fait j'avais vraiment besoin d'en parler."

"Je t'en prie mais quoi que tu décides pour James, soit gentille avec lui."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas" me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Nous nous sommes couchées peu après et je m'endormis assez rapidement.

* * *

_Très cher Guest, oui je prends toujours le temps de répondre aux reviews dont les auteurs sont identifiés, sinon il est impossible d'y répondre en privé. Cependant, merci pour ton dernier message :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, je suis toujours ravie de les lire :D_

_Encore un grand merci à Nahel pour son soutien, ça m'aide beaucoup même si ça te parait peu ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21**

Je pense que Sam avait dû sortir s'entretenir avec Jack à un moment dans la nuit car elle me réveilla – malgré elle – quand elle revint dans nos quartiers. J'étais trop fatiguée pour regarder ma montre – offerte par le SGC, celle avec le scratch – afin de savoir l'heure qu'il était et je décidais de me tourner sur mon côté préféré pour me rendormir.

J'entendis un léger bruit et je pensais que je l'avais imaginé. Je sombrais peu à peu quand un autre bruit se fit à nouveau entendre. Je tendis l'oreille et scrutais la pièce pour savoir ce que c'était.

Je me rendis bientôt compte que c'était Sam… qui reniflait ! Elle devait tenter de pleurer en silence dans sa couchette mais elle peinait à se retenir complètement. J'hésitais vraiment sur la marche à suivre mais je préférais la laisser en paix. A sa place, je n'aimerais pas qu'on me surprenne. C'était une femme qui voulait se montrer forte dans un monde d'hommes et elle avait sa fierté. Pleurer comme une fille et devant témoin ne lui plairait sans doute pas mais j'avais de la peine pour elle.

Sam me réveilla le lendemain matin et mis à part ses yeux légèrement gonflés, elle n'avait pas la mine chiffonnée des femmes qui ont pleuré une partie de la nuit – et à mon avis, pas beaucoup dormit non plus.

Elle était prête pour se rendre au mess mais elle m'attendit patiemment en pianotant sur son PC. Une fois lavée et habillée, je l'ai conduite au mess, en silence. Elle ne semblait pas d'humeur à parler et je ne voulais pas la forcer. Ses équipiers étaient déjà là et Jack, lui, semblait d'une humeur de chien. Daniel avait plongé la tête dans son bol de céréales et Teal'c mangeait en silence, la tête droite.

Nous les avons salués en nous installant à leur table mais le cœur n'y était pas. James arriva juste après et nous annonça gaiement que nous serions à San Diego pour la fin d'après-midi.

"Major Carter, avez-vous réfléchi ?" demanda James, respectant les grades devant le Colonel.

"Oui, Capitaine et ça me ferait très plaisir !"

J'avais failli lâcher ma petite cuillère et Daniel aurait perdu sa mâchoire inférieure si elle n'avait pas été si solidement accrochée… Jack tentait de garder un air neutre, limite je-m'en-foutiste… et Teal'c avait levé un sourcil.

James et Sam se souriaient. J'ai carrément failli recracher une gorgée de café quand, à la fin de son repas, James dit à Sam :

"Major, on peut voir des baleines en pleine mer à ce que disent les matelots, vous voulez m'accompagner sur le pont supérieur pour tenter de les apercevoir ?"

"J'en serais ravie !"

Sam et James s'excusèrent, déposèrent leurs plateaux sur le chariot prévu à cet effet et quittèrent le mess en discutant.

La scène était surréaliste : Teal'c fixait Jack, qui faisait mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et Daniel me lançait des regards désespérés… Quant à moi, j'ignore quelle tête je faisais mais ça inquiéta mon père, à son entrée au mess.

"Alex, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

Comme je restais muette, Jack se chargea de répondre tout en se levant.

"James a invité Carter à monter observer les baleines sur le pont supérieur."

Sa voix était froide mais posée. Il quitta le réfectoire – pour aller se perdre je ne sais où sur le porte-avions…

Mon père resta figé un instant, se servit un café et quitta les lieux également.

"Ça risque d'être l'enfer en mission à partir de maintenant" soupira Daniel.

"Comment ça ?" demandais-je.

"Tu as sans doute remarqué que Jack et Sam sont très proches" commença Daniel, en prenant des gants pour parler de leur 'relation'.

Je hochais la tête, en attendant la suite.

"Ils ne se prennent jamais vraiment la tête trop gravement et quand ça arrive, c'est vite oublié mais c'est surtout parce que c'est toujours professionnel… Quand ça prend une tournure plus personnelle, Jack ne peut s'empêcher de montrer qui est le patron. Il est dur en mission, exigeant et ne laisse rien passer – et pas seulement avec son second…"

"Avec toute l'équipe !" ajouta Teal'c.

"Même Hammond l'évite quand il est comme ça parce que ça finit toujours mal !"

"Ok… maintenant je me demande si j'ai bien fait de quitter Ben…"

"Disons que nous devons tous faire profil bas le temps que ça se tasse" conclut Daniel.

J'hésitais à me cacher à San Diego dans les jupes de ma mère quand nous serions arrivés. Elle devrait pouvoir me cacher et me protéger, j'en étais sûre !

Nous avons tous les trois finit notre petit déjeuner en silence, puis nous avons débarrassé notre table.

"Alex, tu crois que nous aussi on peut aller voir les baleines ?" demanda Daniel.

Je hochais la tête et guidais mes deux derniers amis vers le pont supérieur. Je voulais en savoir plus et je réfléchissais à une astuce pour poser des questions sans en avoir l'air. Mais Daniel avait dû deviner que j'étais aussi curieuse que lui.

Une fois sur le pont, il déclara : "je suppose que tu as des questions, Alex ?"

"Oui, je t'avoue que je suis perdue là..."

"Comme nous tous, Alex Roslin" dit Teal'c, d'un air contrarié.

Nous étions sur un pont, non loin de l'îlot, assez peu fréquenté et je posais mes avant-bras sur une des rambardes de sécurité, pour regarder l'océan. Je ne savais pas par où commencer alors je me lançais.

"Hier soir, j'ai eu une petite conversation avec Sam. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle et le Colonel partageaient des sentiments très forts."

Daniel a approuvé en hochant la tête, mouvement que je vis du coin de l'oeil.

"Et il m'avait semblé qu'elle n'était pas prête à sortir avec James mais dans la nuit, elle a quitté notre cabine et quand elle est revenue, je crois qu'elle pleurait."

A ma grande surprise, ce fut Teal'c qui parla pour me répondre.

"O'Neill a également quitté nos quartiers, après avoir reçu un message. Il est revenu une bonne heure plus tard et il semblait contrarié."

Le Jaffa marqua une pause puis il reprit.

"Je pensais bien qu'il était sorti rejoindre Samantha Carter."

"Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est le revirement de situation entre hier soir, où elle semblait à deux doigts de refuser l'invitation de James, et ce qui s'est passé ce matin !" dit Daniel, pensif.

"Je sais, moi, ce qui s'est passé !" déclara une voix dans notre dos.

Nous avons tous tourné la tête pour observer notre nouveau compagnon - mais sa voix m'était familière - et je l'avais reconnu avant de le voir.


	22. Chapter 22

_Pour me faire pardonner le chapitre précédent, celui-ci est un peu plus long ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22**

"Malgré moi, j'ai surpris la conversation entre le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter."

Je dévisageais notre interlocuteur, incapable de parler - et il semblait que Daniel était aussi médusé que moi. Pas besoin de dire que Teal'c était silencieux, comme toujours - avec cependant, un sourcil au milieu du front…

"Ils ont dû s'éloigner de votre couloir, pour ne pas se faire surprendre mais ils se sont approchés de mes quartiers. Je laisse souvent ma porte ouverte le soir."

Daniel et moi étions pendus à ses lèvres, cet homme tenait entre ses mains les réponses à nos questionnements sur le revirement de situation.

"Apparemment, le Colonel a proposé à son Major de mettre un terme à leur relation - dans son intérêt à elle. Il semble convaincu de ne pas être assez bien pour elle - trop vieux, trop abîmé, etc. Il estime qu'elle trouvera mieux et plus jeune afin de faire sa vie. Il ne veut pas qu'elle sacrifie sa brillante carrière pour lui et il pense que leur mission et leurs ennemis nécessitent qu'il reste dans l'armée et aussi le leader de votre petite équipe."

Daniel ouvrait de grands yeux et sa bouche faisait penser à un poisson rouge dans son bocal.

"Et elle a accepté ?" demanda-t-il finalement, en recouvrant l'usage de la parole.

"Bien sûr que non, mais il n'a pas écouté ses arguments" dit l'Amiral Roslin.

Mon père n'en dit pas plus mais je pense que Jack n'avait pas dû être tendre avec Sam dans ses propos et il refusa de nous en dire plus. Après tout, nous savions ce que nous avions besoin de savoir, non ?

"Merci Amiral" dit finalement Daniel. Même si c'était peu, ça nous éclairait plus sur la situation et le changement de Sam envers James.

"Ils sont au courant que tu les as surpris ?"

"Non je ne pense pas, je ne suis pas sorti et quand ils ont fini de parler, Sam est partie rapidement. Le Colonel semble avoir trainé un peu dans le couloir avant de partir à son tour."

Le vent s'était levé et porta jusqu'à nous le rire d'une femme - de Sam. Elle était appuyée à la rambarde, plus loin et riait avec James. J'ignorais où était Jack mais j'espérais qu'il ne verrait pas ça.

Plus tard dans la journée, après un déjeuner avec seulement Teal'c et Daniel, j'étais avec mon père dans ses quartiers quand Sam se présenta.

"Vous avez demandé à me voir, Amiral ?" demanda-t-elle, presque au garde-à-vous.

Je dépannais son ordinateur portable, je n'écoutais donc que d'une oreille ce que mon père avait à dire à Sam - et de toute façon, j'étais déjà au courant.

"La Sénatrice, enfin plutôt la mère d'Alex, a demandé à vous rencontrer à votre arrivée à San Diego. Elle vous déposera ensuite dans le Colorado, avec Alex."

"Et qu'a dit le Colonel ?"

"Mon épouse vous a demandé vous et vous seule."

"Hum, je… hum, d'accord" bafouilla Sam.

Je me dis qu'elle devait être un peu nerveuse car ma mère était à la fois Sénatrice des Etats-Unis et ma mère justement…

"Ne vous en faites pas, elle veut juste rencontrer la tutrice du stage d'Alex et accessoirement la femme chargée de veiller sur sa fille en mission."

"Et pourquoi c'est vous qui me prévenez, Monsieur ?"

"Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé."

"Et vous faites toujours ce qu'elle vous demande ?" demanda Sam, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Toujours, Major !"

"Parce qu'elle est sénatrice ?"

"Parce que c'est ma femme !" s'exclama mon père.

Je les observais rire tous les deux, comme de bons amis. Mon père expliqua ensuite à Sam qu'une voiture viendrait nous chercher toutes les deux pour nous conduire auprès de ma mère.

"Elle a de nombreux rendez-vous demain mais elle doit quitter la Californie et vous déposer dans le Colorado avant de reprendre sa route vers Washington. Le Président l'a faite demander."

Sam hocha la tête, prouvant qu'elle avait bien compris ce que l'Amiral venait de lui expliquer.

"Nous serons à San Diego plus tard que prévu. Tout le monde va dormir à bord et nous commencerons le débarquement demain matin. Le Colonel et le reste de votre équipe va partir pour votre base, le Général Hammond a organisé leur transfert avec leur précieuse marchandise."

"Dois-je m'entretenir avec le Général concernant mon retard, Monsieur ?"

"C'est inutile, Major, la Sénatrice a déjà pris ses dispositions avec lui."

Sam sourit et secoua très doucement sa joie tête blonde. Mon père la regarda avec ses yeux bleu acier et ajouta "oui, elle obtient tout ce qu'elle veut tout en vous donnant l'impression que l'idée vient de vous. Une chance que ce super pouvoir ne lui serve qu'à faire le bien !"

Sam éclata de rire puis mon père nous invita à le suivre au mess pour le dîner - le dernier à bord de son vaisseau.

Quand nous sommes arrivés au réfectoire, j'avais l'impression de rentrer dans un gymnase où se déroulait un tournoi de boxe ! Daniel et Teal'c faisaient la queue pour se servir à manger tandis que Jack était déjà installé avec son plateau, seul à une table. James était assis à une autre table, avec d'autres officiers, discutant avec eux. Mais, ils se jetaient de fréquents coups d'oeil assassins et c'était à celui qui baisserait les yeux en premier.

Bien entendu, du fait de son grade et de son caractère, Jack gagnait tout le temps mais l'ambiance était électrique. Je vis Daniel déglutir - comme s'il cherchait à avaler sa pomme d'Adam - et se diriger, suivit de Teal'c vers la table de leur leader et ami.

Ils s'installèrent en silence à sa table et Jack ne prit pas la peine de leur adresser ni un regard ni un mot, ce qui vu les circonstances était sans doute mieux pour les deux hommes.

Mon père me regarda en se demandant sans doute quelle attitude adopter.

"Méthode Suisse ?" proposais-je.

Mon père ouvrit de grands yeux et hocha la tête, comme si la neutralité était une évidence.

Sam nous suivit en silence. Une fois servis, nous nous sommes installés à une troisième table, juste assez en retrait pour garder les autres l'oeil.

Pour combler le silence un peu trop pesant, Sam demanda à mon père s'il voulait bien lui raconter sa rencontre avec ma mère. Le sujet étant neutre, mon père s'exécuta avec plaisir.

"J'étais Vice-Amiral et j'étais convié à une soirée officielle à la Maison-Blanche, pour la remise d'une médaille d'honneur pour un ancien compagnon d'armes. Mary travaillait à l'époque au bureau du Gouverneur de Californie, elle s'occupait de l'enseignement supérieur. J'avais préparé un discours et elle est venue me féliciter après. Comme j'étais en pleine crise avec ma femme de l'époque, je n'ai pas été très galant avec elle. Elle ne s'est pas laissé impressionner, c'est ce que j'ai aimé immédiatement chez elle. Elle a réussi à briser ma coquille en quelques minutes - même si nous n'étions pas partis du bon pied. Elle m'a laissé sa carte avec son numéro personnel en me disant que si je passais en Californie, je n'avais qu'à lui téléphoner."

Sam l'écoutait sans l'interrompre.

"Bien entendu je ne l'ai pas appelé mais nous nous sommes croisés un plus tard et nous avons commencé à nous voir plus régulièrement. Par la suite, c'est devenu très compliqué avec Meg. j'étais souvent absent et j'étais très préoccupé par la sécurité de James, alors Mary a proposé de le prendre avec elle, le temps que ça se tasse. J'étais un peu réticent au début mais quand j'ai vu Mary avec James, je me suis dit qu'il ne serait jamais entre de meilleures mains. Elle était faite pour être mère et elle l'a prouvé avec Alexandra."

* * *

_Je pense que c'est sans doute le dernier chapitre avant mes vacances. Je pars vendredi et je rentre dans 15 jours._


	23. Chapter 23

_Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour du Canada - un pays magnifique et des habitants gentils et chaleureux - avec une pharyngite qui m'a mise KO depuis près d'une semaine. Je profite d'une accalmie pour vous proposer ce chapitre et vous souhaiter un bon weekend Pascal !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23**

"Papa !" dis-je alors.

"Quoi ? C'est Alexandra qui te gêne ? C'est pourtant ton prénom, chère enfant !"

"C'est vrai que nous avons tous pris l'habitude d'Alex mais Alexandra, c'est très joli."

"Dit la femme qui s'appelle Samantha et qui se fait surnommer Sam" lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

"Touché" admit-elle.

J'imagine que Sam se sentait moins nerveuse en ayant découvert la femme sous la sénatrice grâce aux histoires de mon père mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins inquiète - mais je pensais que ça avait plus de rapport avec Jack qu'avec moi.

"Amiral, pourquoi aviez-vous peur pour votre fils ?" demanda Sam, intriguée.

"Meg buvait, plus que de raisons. Au début, ça n'avait rien d'alarmant mais avec les années et mes absences, c'était devenu ingérable. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait l'alcool mauvais. Un soir, elle s'en est pris à James. Quand j'ai voulu intervenir, mon fils était terrorisé et se blottissait dans mes jambes. Dans l'empoignade qui a suivi, j'ignore comment, James est tombé. Il s'est ouvert le crâne. Rien de bien grave, il a récolté quelques points de suture mais je suis passé près des services sociaux."

"J'imagine, oui" dit tristement Sam.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai informé mon supérieur de ma situation et nous avons réglé mon absence pour quelques semaines mais, je devais repartir ensuite et laisser James avec ma femme…"

"D'où l'offre de votre épouse actuelle ?"

"Oui. Elle avait essayé de me joindre à la base mais on lui a dit que j'avais pris un congé pour raisons personnelles. Elle a paniqué et a réussi à m'appeler à la maison. Meg était furieuse qu'une femme me téléphone. Elle m'a fait une scène alors que Mary était en ligne, elle a tout entendu. Bien évidemment, même en pleine procédure de divorce, je n'avais pas trompé Meg mais…"

"Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses."

Je savais que la situation de mon père avec son ex-femme avait été compliquée, mais je vois, à chaque fois qu'il raconte son histoire, à quel point il a été blessé et marqué par cette femme.

Notre dîner toucha à sa fin et Sam suivit le Colonel quand il quitta le mess. Elle devait lui parler de son contre-temps. J'essayais de la suivre discrètement afin de tester la température.

"Mon Colonel, la Sénatrice Roslin a demandé à me voir."

"Je sais, Carter."

"Oh" fit-elle, surprise.

"Et on ne refuse rien à une Sénatrice."

"Non, en effet" répondit Sam, en regardant le bout de ses rangers.

"Donc, on se revoit à la base ?"

"Oui, Monsieur."

"Bien. Bonne nuit Carter."

"Bonne nuit, Monsieur."

Je fis celle qui n'avait rien vu, rien entendu et je me rendis compte que Sam connaissait très bien le chemin vers nos quartiers. Une main vint se poser sur mon épaule.

"Il y a du boulot avec ces deux-là… Je ne connais personne qui ait autant de problème de communication" soupira mon père.

Je serrais sa main, alors qu'elle reposait toujours sur moi.

"Parce que Maman et toi êtes toujours sur la même longueur d'onde ?"

"Certes non mais ta mère arrive toujours à désamorcer un conflit ou une crise. C'est une experte en communication."

"J'imagine que la politique était vraiment sa voie."

"Non, elle aimait enseigner mais un jour, elle s'est rendu compte que pour aider les plus jeunes et les plus en difficultés, il était trop tard quand ils arrivaient jusqu'à elle. Elle s'est dit que le seul moyen de faire changer les choses étaient de monter directement à la source du problème : le gouvernement et ses lois."

Mon père m'embrassa ensuite sur le front et m'escorta jusqu'à ma cabine, puis il regagna la sienne.

"Je suis curieuse de rencontrer ta mère, Alex" me dit Sam quand j'entrais dans la pièce.

"Ah, et pourquoi ça ?" demandais-je, curieuse.

Je l'observais emballer ses affaires, avec sa rigueur toute militaire.

"J'avais l'image d'un amiral froid et distant quand nous sommes arrivés sur le porte-avions mais ta mère semble avoir percé assez vite ses défenses, je suis curieuse de rencontrer l'épouse d'un tel homme."

"Sam, tu sais que même s'il est militaire depuis des années, il n'en reste pas moins un homme amoureux. Je pense qu'ils se sont bien trouvés finalement, ils ont eu de la chance, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours."

Sam resta figée, sans doute à cause de la mention d'un Amiral fou de sa femme, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à faire cohabiter les deux images. Sa mère était morte quand elle était jeune et je pense qu'elle n'a pas gardé beaucoup de souvenir du couple qu'avaient formé ses parents.

"Tu sais, je reste persuadée, malgré les années, qu'il traverserait la Galaxie pour elle, si elle le lui demandait."

"Alors, elle a de la chance, est-ce qu'elle le sait ?" me demanda Sam, un peu tristement.

"Oui elle le sait. Mais toi aussi tu as de la chance, seulement, tu ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux… et lui non plus."

Là-dessus, je la plantais pour aller me doucher et me changer pour la nuit. Puis, je me suis couchée et je me suis presque instantanément endormie.

Sam m'a laissé dormir un peu le matin car le porte-avions avait entamé sa manœuvre pour rentrer au port et finalement amarrer.  
Ses affaires étaient fin prêtes quand je me suis réveillée. J'ai préparé les miennes également et je suis allée au mess. J'ai tout juste eu le temps d'avaler un café avant que le personnel ne me jette dehors.

De retour vers mes quartiers, je trouvais SG1 dans le couloir. Les hommes étaient prêts à lever le camp. Teal'c portait son sac sur le dos et tenait entre ses grandes mains une boite en fer, contenant l'artefact de Thor - cette machine infernale qui avait failli nous coûter la vie et dont on ignorait encore tout.

Daniel serra Sam dans ses bras et déposa une bise sur sa joue.

"Bye Sam, on se revoit bientôt."

Elle hocha la tête, réprimant ses larmes. Avec Teal'c, ils se saluèrent en s'inclinant l'un face à l'autre. Je sentais le regard de Jack la caresser et définitivement, je ne comprenais rien à ces deux-là.

"Pas de bêtises Carter, et surtout, soyez polie avec la Dame !"

Comme toujours il cachait sa gêne avec un trait d'humour. Elle ne répondit pas mais essaya de sourire puis ils quittèrent, littéralement, le navire.

J'avais du mal à comprendre comment ces personnes, qui passaient presque 24h/24 ensembles pouvaient avoir du mal à se séparer, quoi ? Deux jours ?

Alors que j'avais l'impression que l'humeur de Jack s'était améliorée, il gronda Daniel qui ne marchait pas assez vite pour lui et il bouscula violemment James quand il les croisa dans la coursive. Une fois de plus, James eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas réagir et de laisser couler.

"Hey soeurette" me lança-t-il, une fois à ma hauteur. "Tu vas voir Maman ?"

"Oui, pas toi ?"

"Non, elle m'a donné quelques jours à San Diego. Je dois la rejoindre plus tard à Washington."

"Que vas-tu faire de ton temps libre ?"

Il jeta un regard un regard à Sam avant de répondre "je ne sais pas encore."

Sam et moi sommes passées voir mon père puis un véhicule genre gros SUV du gouvernement nous emmena vers ma Sénatrice de mère.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

_* Exceptionnellement, ce chapitre sera raconté du point de vue de Sam. Il était plus simple de lui faire vous décrire Mary Roslin, puisqu'il s'agit de notre première rencontre physique avec le personnage ;)_

* * *

Une fois sur le tarmac de la base aérienne de San Diego, le chauffeur sorti nos bagages du coffre. Je le remerciais d'un sourire et il hocha la tête puis il repartit. Un tapis rouge courait de l'endroit où s'était arrêté la voiture vers la passerelle et nous avons emprunté cette voie toute tracée.

Je ne réalisais qu'à ce moment précis à quel point un Sénateur - ou une Sénatrice - pouvait être un personnage important mais surtout, puissant.

Un steward nous accueillit à notre arrivée à bord du Boeing de Mme Roslin - un ancien "Air Force One" offert par son ami Hayes à son investiture, comme me l'avait appris Alex en venant. L'homme ne sembla pas apprécier notre intrusion mais la mention du nom d'Alex le calma rapidement. Cependant, j'imaginais le travail que ça devait représenter d'empêcher le commun des mortels, ou même les journalistes, d'approcher une sénatrice pendant ses obligations.

Il nous demanda de déposer nos affaires dans une petite pièce, sur le chemin vers le bureau de la mère d'Alex. Il nous guida vers un petit salon, attenant au bureau privé de la Sénatrice, comme il en informa Alex. Sa mère était en réunion avec la Maison-Blanche et ne pouvait être dérangée.

Nous nous sommes installées pour patienter. On nous offrit des boissons et de la lecture, pour combler notre attente.

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et Billy, l'assistant personnel de la Sénatrice, nous invita à entrer. Il quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Madame la Sénatrice Mary Roslin était au téléphone et nous tournait le dos. La conversation semblait animée et elle ne remarqua pas notre présence immédiatement. Je restais figée, comme si j'allais être prise en flagrant délit de vol à l'étalage.

J'observais son bureau, élégamment décoré. C'était simple, plutôt spartiate mais démontrait le goût de la Sénatrice pour les choses distinguées. Le portrait du Président était accroché dans son dos - élément obligatoire pour un membre du Gouvernement - et quelques cadres ornaient la console juste en dessous - et il s'agissait des seuls éléments personnels de la pièce.

Je reconnus Alex et James sur de nombreux clichés et un représentant l'Amiral, en tenue d'apparat.

La Sénatrice se tourna vers nous et fronça les sourcils puis, son expression s'adoucit et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire en nous reconnaissant.

Elle dégageait quelque chose, en plus d'être très belle. Elle était probablement une des femmes les plus élégantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je réalisais alors qu'elle avait peut-être dix ou quinze ans de moins que l'Amiral.

Elle portait un tailleur jupe noir, avec une chemise blanche, parfaitement amidonnée. Ses cheveux étaient juste assez en désordre pour que ça fasse chic mais pas trop sévère. Ils étaient d'une belle teinte rouge-chocolat, le mélange ne devait pas être naturel mais ça lui allait parfaitement. Ses yeux verts ressortaient mieux grâce à cette couleur.

Elle n'était pas très grande, et quand elle se déplaça un peu, j'aperçus ses chaussures avec des talons, somme toute, raisonnables. Pieds nus, elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre soixante. Elle n'était pas mince mais elle n'était pas grosse, elle était parfaite.

Malgré sa taille et sa corpulence, on sentait que c'était une femme forte, déterminée et je préférais l'avoir comme amie plutôt que comme ennemie. J'imaginais bien qu'elle pouvait se montrer redoutable mais un observateur moins éclairé pourrait se laisser avoir par son apparente douceur et la tendresse qu'elle dégageait.

Elle nous fit signe d'approcher un peu puis elle mit fin à sa conversation.

"Alex, comme je suis heureuse !" s'exclama-t-elle, avec un timbre grave mais doux.

Sa fille fut près d'elle la seconde qui suivit et Mary Roslin se pencha pour embrasser tendrement sa joue. Alex semblait gênée et j'ignorais si ça avait un rapport avec ma présence dans la pièce. Elle ne semblait pas si démonstrative et je commençais à bien la connaitre.

"Vous devez être le Major Samantha Carter ?" me dit la Sénatrice, en me tendant une main ferme.

Notre poignée de main fut franche et chaleureuse.

"Oui, Madame la Sénatrice, c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance."

"Appelez-moi Mary."

"Alors, appelez-moi Sam."

Elle nous invita à nous asseoir et elle commença l'entretien pour lequel j'avais été convoquée. Je n'aurais jamais dû être inquiète car elle agissait comme toute mère, elle veillait à la protection de ses enfants et suivait leur éducation de près. Ce qui, en repensant à ses premières fonctions n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Mary dû sentir que sa fille s'impatientait, car nous avions dévié de notre sujet principal, et discutions à présent de choses et d'autres. Elle prit une boite dans un placard derrière elle et la donna à Alex.

"Tiens, pour remplacer celui qui a péri en mer" dit-elle avec malice.

Alex se jeta à son cou pour la remercier et déballa son nouveau téléphone. Elle quitta le bureau et je savais très bien qui aurait l'honneur du premier appel, mais je me gardais bien de le dire à sa mère.

Alors que je fixais toujours la porte, un peu envieuse de la situation amoureuse de ma stagiaire - oui, je sais, c'est pathétique pour une femme de mon âge - je finis par sentir le regard pointu de Mary sur moi. Je repris contenance et lui sourit.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Sam ?"

Ma défunte Maman disait toujours qu'une mère sentait quand ses enfants n'allaient pas bien - et ce, même s'ils soutenaient le contraire - mais je compris que ça englobait toutes les mères, et les enfants des autres aussi.

"Oui, oui, Mary, merci. C'est juste que…"

Elle se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et prit le siège occupé par Alex précédemment.

"C'est compliqué ? C'est souvent le cas avec les hommes… surtout s'ils sont plus âgés."

Comment savait-elle ? Comment était-ce possible ? Alex n'aurait quand même pas osé lui parler du Colonel ?

Alors que j'étais en pleine crise existentielle, son assistant frappa à la porte.

"Madame, un homme demande à vous voir."

Vu la mine de Billy, Mary se leva pour aller à la rencontre de l'invité mystère.

Instinctivement, je la suivis mais à la porte de l'avion, je la laissais se débrouiller.

Elle descendit de la passerelle en courant presque et se jeta dans les bras de l'Amiral, qui l'attendait devant un véhicule militaire. La scène était digne d'une comédie à l'eau de rose. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, comme figés, puis elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son époux et ils s'embrassèrent.

Leur amour était presque palpable et ça me donna des frissons tellement je les trouvais beaux. A mon tour de rester figée face à ce spectacle et mon coeur se serra dans ma poitrine, seule, face à ma propre solitude.

Quelqu'un se déplaça dans mon dos et vint se poster près de moi.

"Le spectacle est toujours aussi merveilleux, années après années" me dit Billy.

Le soleil se couchait derrière le couple Roslin et donnait une nouvelle définition du mot romantisme.

* * *

_Merci à tous pour vos messages, je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise toujours autant ;) Bientôt 200 messages !_

_RDV mercredi pour la suite et Alex reprendra la narration._


	25. Chapter 25

_Merci à vous tous pour les reviews, ça me touche vraiment ;) Comme je ne peux pas remercier mes guest en privé, alors merci à Riri, Aureus & Djapur vos messages m'ont aussi fait très plaisir ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 25**

J'avais rapidement appelé Fred depuis mon nouveau portable. Nous avons discuté brièvement car je ne voulais pas m'absenter trop longtemps, pour que ma mère ne se doute pas que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Alors que je retournais vers le bureau de ma mère, je trouvais Sam à la porte de l'avion. Elle fixait un point sur le tarmac. Je m'approchais d'elle et trouvais mon père au pied de l'appareil, serrant sa femme dans ses bras. J'en oubliais parfois qu'ils ne se voyaient pas aussi souvent qu'ils le voudraient.

Sam se rendit compte de ma présence et me suivit dans le bureau de ma mère. Celle-ci nous rejoint un quart d'heure après et son attitude ne laissait pas transparaitre ses émotions. C'était une femme qui savait à merveille se contenir, en toute situation, comme ma blonde tutrice.

Elles reprirent leur conversation, tout en parlant de mon stage et de nos collègues de SG1. Assez étonnamment, Sam resta presque muette à propos du Colonel, parlant avec animation de Daniel et de Teal'c. Ma mère ne fut pas dupe, car elle l'observait en plissant les yeux régulièrement. Elle avait flairé quelque chose et Sam ne tiendrait sans doute pas face à l'examen minutieux auquel ma mère allait la soumettre.

C'était un des avantages d'être une femme dans la politique, selon Mary Roslin : personne ne vous voyait venir. On s'attendait toujours à ce qu'une femme soit gentille, tendre, douce et un peu idiote... sauf que ma mère était loin d'être bête mais qu'elle avait l'avantage d'être une belle femme - comme Sam. Ses interlocuteurs se faisaient souvent avoir à leur propre jeu, car la Sénatrice posait des questions, de manière innocente et se servait de vos réponses comme d'armes, en fonction de ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire de vous.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient tombé dans le panneau et je pense que le Sénateur Kinsey était de ceux-là... Il avait eu la faiblesse de la croire stupide et faible. Il n'avait pas cherché les informations là où il fallait et avait découvert à ses dépens que Mary Adama Roslin venait d'une ancienne famille. Ses ancêtres avaient été parmi les premiers colons à venir s'installer en Amérique. Leurs descendants étaient des proches de George Washington, la politique coulait dans les veines de ma mère, au même titre que son sang - un peu comme le clan Kennedy. La famille Adama était riche - même si leur fortune n'avait pas toujours faite de manière noble... - et puissante, bien plus que celle de Kinsey, qui se voyait presque comme un noble européen, du fait de sa "lignée".

En se mariant, ma mère avait abandonné son nom de jeune fille, afin de prouver qu'elle pouvait réussir par elle-même et pas grâce à son nom. Elle avait démontré son talent et sa valeur, sa famille ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Je la comprenais car je suivais ses traces d'une certaine façon, je cherchais à m'affranchir du poids de la célébrité. Comment savoir si les gens autour de vous sont sincères quand votre nom de famille fait écho aux plus anciennes et plus puissantes familles des Etats-Unis ? Comment savoir si Fred m'aime pour moi ou pour les portes que je pourrais lui ouvrir ?

Tout autant de questions qui ne trouveraient sans doute pas de réponse sans un certain anonymat...

La conversation des deux femmes dévia vers Jacob Carter, dont ma mère se souvenait bien.

"J'avais été très peinée en apprenant la mort de votre mère, Sam" dit-elle, d'un ton doux et maternel.

Sam ravala sa tristesse et la remercia - je savais que le sujet était encore très pénible pour elle, malgré les années.

"Vous l'avez connue ?" demanda soudain Sam.

"Oui. Je l'avais rencontrée une fois ou deux à Washington. Elizabeth était une femme remarquable. Je l'avais trouvée très douce et gentille. Ils formaient un si beau couple avec votre père."

Sam acquiesça en silence.

"Bon, et si nous dinions ?" proposa ma mère.

Billy passa commande auprès d'un traiteur et fit préparer une pièce pour que nous dinions.

"Le programme est simple : nous passons la nuit ici et demain, nous nous envolons pour le Colorado" annonça ma mère pendant le dîner.

Sam suivait les directives à la lettre, puisque son Général avait approuvé la demande de la Sénatrice.

Nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres pendant notre repas et ma mère était calme et détendue, je pense que ça devait rassurer Sam. Le côté humain des politiciens était difficile à voir, surtout quand on ne les côtoyait pas de près. De plus, si j'avais bien compris, la dernière rencontre de SG1 avec un spécimen du genre ne s'était pas très bien passé. Sam confirma mes soupçons en posant des questions sur Kinsey.

"Mary, est-ce que le Sénateur Kinsey est si puissant qu'il le prétend ?"

"Il aimerait bien mais il passe son temps à faire jouer ses relations et à prétendre qu'il est ce qu'il n'est absolument pas !" s'exclama ma mère. "Il est tellement facile de faire croire aux électeurs qu'on vient d'une vieille famille protestante, installée depuis la Guerre de Sécession ! Or, quand on se renseigne un peu sur le personnage, on sait que la moitié des Kinsey ont fui pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Sans parler des rumeurs qui courent à propos de son père et de son éventuelle appartenance aux SS..."

"Mais d'où vient tout cet argent ? Il a toujours vécu comme un nanti et il dit à qui veut l'entendre qu'il a soutenu la campagne du Président Hayes" demanda Sam.

"Si certains membres de sa famille - principalement côté paternel - viennent d'Europe, les autres étaient installés aux Etats-Unis depuis plus longtemps. Ils auraient participé aux activités illégales d'Al Capone. C'est sur ça qu'ils ont bâti leur fortune. Mais avant ça, sa famille luttait pour survivre cependant, il essaie de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il vient d'une longue lignée de gens aisés. Il a honte de ses origines modestes et comme beaucoup de parvenus, il cherche à gommer ce passé. Comme si c'était une tare de venir d'une famille modeste !"

Ma mère prit une gorgée de vin avant de poursuivre : "alors certes, Hayes a pris l'argent qu'on voulait bien lui donner mais ne croyez pas que Kinsey a été si généreux ! Il s'est juste arrangé pour que Hayes lui soit redevable et lui offre un poste plus prestigieux au gouvernement, en cas d'élection."

"J'en conclus que vous avez financé en grande partie la campagne ?"

Sam se rendit compte que sa question était sans doute indiscrète car elle ajouta rapidement "hum, désolée, ça ne me regarde pas."

"Je n'ai rien à cacher, même si je ne le crie pas sur les toits, comme Kinsey. Mais oui, la majeure partie des fonds levés pour sa campagne viennent de ma famille."

J'ignorais jusqu'à quel point Kinsey était une épine dans le pied du SGC mais à la mine de Sam, je compris que les informations données par ma mère pourraient se révéler utiles.

"Quel est votre passé avec ce charmant Sénateur, Sam ?" demanda ma mère quand le dessert fut apporté.

"Environ un an après la mise en place du SGC, il a voulu nous faire fermer par tous les moyens. Nous avons réussi à prouver au précédent Président que le projet était trop important pour être remisé, ce qui n'a pas plu à Kinsey. Depuis, il cherche par tous les moyens à nous discréditer."


	26. Chapter 26

_Encore une fois, j'ai reçu beaucoup de messages très sympathiques et je vous en remercie ! Riri : avec plaisir. Tu prends le temps de me laisser un petit mot, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Je mets à jour principalement les lundis, mercredis et vendredis :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 26**

Sam rentra plus dans les détails des manœuvres de Kinsey pour détruire puis prendre le contrôle du SGC, une fois le dîner terminé. Billy nous avait quittées pour rejoindre sa petite cabine et ma mère nous invita dans le salon attenant à sa propre chambre.

Les deux femmes discutèrent de Kinsey et je finis par m'assoupir dans un petit canapé. Sur le sofa, de l'autre côté de la table basse, Sam et ma mère discutaient. J'ignore tout de ce dont elles avaient parlé pendant mon sommeil bien entendu mais quand j'ai ouvert un oeil, au milieu de la nuit j'imagine, Sam pleurait dans les bras de ma mère. Quelqu'un - ma mère ?- avait eu la gentillesse de me couvrir d'un plaid.

J'essayais d'être aussi discrète que possible pour ne pas mettre Sam dans l'embarras mais la voir comme ça me faisait vraiment mal au coeur. Elle donnait toujours l'image d'une femme forte, déterminée, que rien n'arrêtait - sauf que, comme toutes les femmes, son coeur et ses émotions étaient sa faiblesse.

Elle voulait un homme, plus que tout, et cet homme la rejetait - et j'ignorais pourquoi. Elle était belle et intelligente, adorable et douce... et il cherchait à l'éloigner de lui... Peut-être avait-il peur d'elle ou justement de cette intimidante intelligence ? Ou encore, n'avait-il pas peur qu'une fois près de lui, il soit incapable de la laisser partir ? Que s'il s'engageait envers elle, elle ne devienne vraiment le centre de son univers et sans doute, avait-il peur de se laisser aller ?

Si je me posais toutes ces questions, Sam devaient aussi se les poser, et bien d'autres encore ! Je n'osais penser à ce que son cerveau en perpétuel questionnement imaginait... et ce que son cœur endurait : elle devait le voir tous les jours, le saluer parce qu'il était son supérieur, lui sourire parce qu'elle ne savait pas faire autrement tout en masquant sa peine, le frôler et même le toucher parfois en disciplinant son corps à ne pas réagir... le voir évoluer sous ses yeux en se demandant jour après jour ce qu'elle pourrait bien ressentir s'il l'embrassait... Se demander si elle pourrait un jour être heureuse dans les bras d'un autre - tout en pensant à lui ? Essayer de savoir ce qui serait pire : être toujours à ses côtés, comme une amie ou ne plus jamais le voir ?

Sam n'avait malheureusement pas d'amie ou de famille assez proche pour s'épancher. Bien sûr, il y avait Janet Fraiser mais le médecin travaillait au SGC, elle était aussi dans l'armée et elle connaissait le Colonel. Elle n'aurait jamais un avis objectif et surtout, elle ne réussirait jamais à tirer des confidences de son amie.

Le Major Carter ne s'ouvrait pas sur ses sentiments et en cela, elle ressemblait à son alter ego. S'il n'avait pas si mauvais caractère, il masquerait bien mieux ses sentiments pour elle.

La seule personne capable de la faire parler était, à l'heure actuelle, ma mère. Elle était fine observatrice de la nature humaine, elle cernait les gens aussi bien qu'un profiler et leur faisait avouer tout ce qu'elle voulait - elle ferait avouer à un trafiquant de drogue le moindre de ses secrets devant un Grand Jury s'il lui en prenait l'envie ! Si elle n'était pas ma mère, elle me ferait peur.

Bref, Sam était là, les jambes pliées sous elle, la tête sur l'épaule de ma mère, les larmes dévalant sur son magnifique visage. Elle triturait un mouchoir de ses doigts délicats pendant que ma mère lui caressait les cheveux. Elles murmuraient, si bien que je ne saisissais pas ce qu'elles se disaient. Mais, plusieurs fois, j'ai cru entendre "Bill" et je pense que ma mère devait expliquer à Sam comment elle avait bataillé pour atteindre le coeur de l'homme de sa vie.

Même s'il avait raconté à Sam leur rencontre dans les grandes lignes, mon père n'avait pas tout dit : ma mère avait presque traversé l'Enfer et marché sur des charbons ardents pour arriver à ses fins.

J'espérais que l'expérience de ma mère aiderait Sam à trouver le bonheur, elle le méritait.

J'étais restée immobile pour ne pas trahir mon éveil si bien que je finis par me rendormir.  
Ma mère, vêtue de son peignoir en soie, me secoua doucement au matin et les crampes me signalèrent que je n'avais effectivement pas bougé d'un pouce de toute la nuit.

Le petit-déjeuner avait été servi par Billy et nous mangions tous en silence. Sam paraissait fatiguée et ma mère la couvait du regard.

Le téléphone de Sam vibra dans la poche de sa veste d'uniforme - en bonne militaire, elle s'était présentée de manière officielle à la Sénatrice et sa tenue ne semblait pas froissée malgré sa courte nuit. Elle demanda silencieusement l'accord de ma mère avant de décrocher. Une ride de contrariété barrait son front.

"Daniel ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

Sam écouta son ami lui raconter quelque chose puis elle dit "laisse-moi gérer ça, de toute façon, nous avons déjà décollé !"

Elle raccrocha et ma mère la dévisagea.

"Un problème, Major ?" demanda la Sénatrice, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'affaires sérieuses.

"Oui, Madame. Le Sénateur Kinsey est au SGC. Il a demandé au Général Hammond de lui donner les derniers rapports de mission, concernant…" mais elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, à cause de la présence de Billy.

Celui-ci comprit et s'excusa. Il quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Concernant les extractions de Naquadah, sur diverses planètes alliées. Puisque le Général refuse de lui donner ces accès, il a fait venir un informaticien, chargé de craquer mes codes de sécurité. Par ailleurs, il menace de faire remplacer Hammond à la tête du SGC !"

Je savais, par les bruits de couloir, que SG1 avait déjà vécu, il y a quelques années, un changement à la tête de la base mais que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé… Hammond était revenu mais je comprenais la légère panique qui s'emparait de Sam.

"Il commence à me fatiguer celui-là !" dit ma mère en se levant. "Et de toute façon, seul le Président a le pouvoir de virer Hammond du SGC !"

Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux mi-longs. "Major, connectez-vous sur mon réseau wi-fi et faites ce que vous pouvez pour contrecarrer les plans de cet abruti et de sa bande."

"Et que vas-tu faire, Maman ?"

"Faire ce que je fais le mieux : être Sénatrice !"

Elle nous quitta pour se rendre dans ses quartiers privés et s'habiller. Sam me regarda avec de grands yeux mais reprit place dans le canapé, avec son portable et commença à pianoter.

Elle réussit à bloquer le réseau informatique du SGC malgré notre vol - ma mère disposait d'un réseau internet sécurisé très fiable. La Sénatrice se présenta un peu plus tard, habillée comme si elle avait rendez-vous à la Maison-Blanche, maquillée avec goût et coiffée avec soin. Elle était magnifique !

"J'ai décidé de vous accompagner afin de visiter le SGC. Major Carter, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être mon guide ?"

Sam se leva, rayonnante : "Avec plaisir, Madame la Sénatrice !"


	27. Chapter 27

_Salut à tous ! Merci encore pour vos reviews ;) Je suis un peu en retard sur la publication de ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée - entre la fatigue et la vraie vie... pff difficile de trouver du temps ^^ _

_J'ai du extrapoler certains détails concernant le SGC et ses activités, donc je m'excuse d'avance si vous êtes mieux informés que moi et que vous notez des erreurs :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 27**

L'avion de ma mère s'était posé et un véhicule officiel du SGC nous attendait sur le tarmac ainsi qu'un tapis rouge sur le sol. Le Colonel Reynolds - en uniforme - avait fait le déplacement et Sam, après l'avoir salué, fit les présentations. L'homme semblait impressionné et garda le silence jusqu'à la base. Avant de monter en voiture, il avait rapidement informé Sam que sa tactique, peu importait laquelle, avait bien fonctionné et que l'informaticien de Kinsey s'arrachait les cheveux depuis le matin. Sam sourit en hochant la tête.

A l'extérieur du SGC, devant le premier ascenseur, le Docteur Daniel Jackson nous attendait, il portait une chemise et un pantalon civil. Je me demandais encore comment ils avaient tous appris la venue de ma mère et seule Sam semblait capable d'avoir prévenu ses équipiers en un temps-record - et surtout, en toute discrétion.

"Madame la Sénatrice, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance" dit Daniel, en lui offrant une main amicale.

Ma mère lui rendit les civilités d'usage et lui sourit. Sam entama la visite de la base, en expliquant à la Sénatrice que les premiers niveaux de la base étaient occupés par le NORAD - et que donc, ils n'avaient aucun intérêt pour elle.

Sam nous fit prendre le second ascenseur, devant lequel nous attendait Teal'c. Le Général Hammond lui avait confié un message pour la Sénatrice : "Il regrette sincèrement ne pas avoir pu vous accueillir lui-même mais il est présentement retenu en salle de briefing" dit gravement le Jaffa après s'être incliné face à ma mère.

Celle-ci comprit le message et lui sourit. Elle sembla impressionnée par la stature de l'homme, ainsi que par son tatouage doré sur le front. Dans l'ascenseur, elle l'observait du coin de l'oeil et Teal'c faisait comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

"Les niveaux situés au-dessus du 16 ne sont pas les plus importants, les principaux atouts du SGC se situent plus bas" expliqua Sam et je confirmais d'un hochement de tête, c'était un constat que j'avais fait à mon arrivée.

Nous avons visité les salles de surveillance, puis de négociations. En nous rendant au labo de Daniel, j'ai aperçu Fred - et il me salua rapidement car notre escorte officielle retenait tout le monde de venir nous importuner, d'autant que Reynolds nous accompagnait toujours.

"On dirait un musée, Docteur Jackson, c'est remarquable !" s'exclama ma mère, face aux objets antiques que Daniel collectionnait.

L'intéressé rougit jusqu'aux oreilles car le compliment le touchait. Il prenait grand soin des antiquités qu'il trouvait et qu'il restaurait.

Sam se pencha vers Teal'c et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et le Jaffa s'excusa. Il quitta la pièce et je me demandais bien pourquoi. Quand nous nous sommes dirigés vers le labo de Sam et que j'ai vu Teal'c garder une porte de placard, je compris. Il avait enfermé Felger et l'empêchait de sortir. Cet homme était une catastrophe ambulante et Sam voulait l'éloigner de ma mère. On entendit tambouriner à la porte mais Teal'c fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et s'inclina au passage de la Sénatrice.

Sam présenta son labo à ma mère, qui sembla impressionnée par les installations et tout ce que la scientifique avait mis en place. Teal'c nous avait rejoints entre-temps.

Le sergent Harriman arriva presque en courant dans le labo et sembla paniqué quand il tomba nez à nez avec une Sénatrice des Etats-Unis. Sam les présenta rapidement et Harriman tenta de faire comprendre à Sam que sa présence était requise en salle de briefing.

"Le Colonel ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui Madame, il perd un peu patience face à… enfin, vous savez bien comment il est" bafouilla Harriman.

Sur le chemin, nous avons croisé le Docteur Janet Fraiser. La petite brune salua chaleureusement ma mère puis elle se tourna vers moi "j'ai reçu le dossier médical établi par le médecin de l'Amiral, je souhaiterais te voir dès que possible pour un check-up."

Je hochais la tête, puis sentis le regard maternel sur moi. "Tout va bien, Maman, c'est la procédure au SGC" soupirais-je. Elle se contenta de lever un sourcil - ce qui surprit Teal'c - et elle reprit son chemin, suivant Sam à travers les couloirs.

On entendit la voix du Colonel O'Neill alors que nous étions encore à quelques mètres de la salle de briefing : "Mon Général, permission de composer les coordonnées de la planète-prison d'Hardante et d'y jeter cette pâle imitation de Sénateur ?"

"Colonel !" gronda Hammond, pour le rappeler à l'ordre même si j'imaginais aisément que la proposition de Jack pourrait lui plaire.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés devant la porte, Jack et Hammond nous tournaient le dos, face à Kinsey, assis en bout de table, comme s'il présidait la réunion.

Quand il vit notre groupe, il blêmit et blêmit encore plus en reconnaissant ma mère. Il se leva et boutonna sa veste.

"Mary, c'est un plaisir de vous voir !" dit-il, comme s'il parlait à une amie de longue date.

"C'est Madame la Sénatrice, pour vous, Monsieur Kinsey" répondit ma mère d'un ton froid et tranchant.

Je vis le visage de Jack s'illuminer d'un sourire. La Sénatrice se tourna vers le Général.

"Général Hammond, je suis désolée de débarquer ainsi dans votre base sans y avoir été invitée mais la tentation de visiter vos merveilleuses installations était trop forte" dit-elle, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

Hammond serra sa main et répondit "Vous êtes toute excusée, Madame. C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir, même si j'aurais vraiment préféré vous accueillir en personne."

"Vous étiez dans la région et vous avez décidé de vous arrêter pour dire bonjour ?" demanda Kinsey, peu convaincu.

Ma mère termina de saluer le Colonel O'Neill et les autres militaires présents dans la pièce avant de répondre : "Non, Monsieur Kinsey, j'avais une réunion avec le Major Carter et comme j'ai rendez-vous avec le Président, je l'ai déposée, c'était sur ma route."

Je sentis l'homme se renfrogner. Il devait réfléchir à un moyen de piéger ma mère mais elle avait réponse à tout mais surtout, elle ne le craignait pas ! Il faisait régner la terreur au SGC en les menaçant et même si Hammond voulait donner l'apparence du militaire confiant, il se savait dans une position précaire.

"Major Carter, justement, mon informaticien cherche à avoir accès à vos rapports de mission mais vous les avez bien protégés, donnez-nous les mots de passe !" ordonna Kinsey à Sam, comme s'il était son supérieur.

Alors que Sam ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, ma mère posa une main sur son avant-bras et prit la parole : "Et en quel honneur, Sénateur ?"

Kinsey fut surprit et mit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre : "En l'honneur que je suis en charge du budget du gouvernement et que j'ai un droit de regard sur ce qui se passe dans cette base !"

La scène ressemblait à Roland Garros : ma mère et Kinsey chacun d'un côté de la grande table massive et nous autres, les observant. La Sénatrice s'avança, presque menaçante.

"Vous avez en effet le droit de compter chaque dollar dépensé dans le cadre du projet Stargate, Sénateur, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les extractions minières qui ont lieu sur d'autres planètes ne vous concernent en rien !"

Kinsey allait parler mais ma mère l'en empêcha, le défiant du regard de lui couper la parole : "Je n'ai pas fini, Monsieur ! Vous parlerez quand je vous y aurais autorisé !" gronda-t-elle, elle ne semblait pas décidée à se laisser impressionner et Kinsey comprit qu'il avait perdu la bataille - peut-être même la guerre.

"Les extractions de Naquadah sur les planètes alliées sont supervisées par les équipes SG - qui font donc le travail pour lequel le gouvernement les paie. Les ouvriers qui travaillent dans les mines sont des locaux, ils ne tombent donc pas sous notre juridiction ! Nos militaires sont seulement chargés de la sécurité du minerai qu'ils doivent rapporter sur Terre. Le Major Carter récupère la plus grande partie pour mener à bien ses expériences - travail pour lequel le gouvernement la paie !"

"Oui, parlons-en, je trouve que son salaire est prohibitif !" tenta Kinsey.

"Et sur quoi vous basez-vous pour affirmer ceci, Sénateur ? Elle reçoit ce que son grade de Major prévoit, comme c'est écrit dans le code des armées, par ailleurs, du fait de ses doctorats et de ses compétences, elle reçoit des primes, toujours comme prévu par le code du travail. Souhaitez-vous revenir sur des dizaines d'années de combats sociaux ? Ou préférez-vous remettre en question les ordres que le Major reçoit directement du Président Hayes ?"

Kinsey ouvrit la bouche en grand et la Sénatrice Mary Roslin s'approcha de lui "fermez la bouche, vous risquez de gober une mouche extraterrestre et personne ici ne sera en mesure de vous soigner !"

Kinsey quitta la pièce et le SGC, furieux et humilié.


	28. Chapter 28

_ Riri : merci ;)_

_Certaines de mes lectrices sont déjà au courant mais je vous le dis officiellement, j'attends un bébé :D D'où ma fatigue, même si j'entame le 4ème mois. J'arrive encore à gérer mes RDV, mon ventre qui enfle et le boulot mais il se peut que je prenne du retard dans les publications, comme lundi par exemple ;)_

_Bonne lecture à tous et attention, bientôt 250 reviews, je suis ravie !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 28**

"On dirait que quelqu'un a bien fait ses devoirs !" lança Jack, ravi de voir Kinsey fuir face à la Sénatrice.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le détailla avec ses yeux verts brillants et déclara : "Certains parmi nous, Colonel, se donnent du mal pour défendre ceux qu'ils aiment."

Je pense que le Colonel avait bien saisi le sous-entendu. Il avala sa salive avec peine et du coin de l'oeil, je vis Sam baisser la tête. Daniel, en bon diplomate, relança le sujet de Kinsey.

"Merci Madame la Sénatrice de nous avoir débarrassé de lui."

"Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre le Président Hayes depuis son arrivée, malgré mes tentatives" soupira Hammond.

D'un geste il invita tout le monde à s'asseoir et il passa ses mains sur son crâne chauve. Il était las de ce combat et je le comprenais parfaitement - certains jours, je ne l'enviais vraiment pas !

Ma mère resta debout et Jack suivit son regard, à travers la vitre de séparation. Il la guida doucement, d'une main dans le dos, pour qu'elle se rapproche de notre Merveille.

"Je vous préviens, on peut rester là pendant des heures" lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

"C'est impressionnant !" dit la Sénatrice.

"Et encore, elle est inactive" dit Sam, se joignant à eux. En bonne spécialiste, elle expliqua à ma mère la composition de la Porte, ses deux anneaux dont seul un était mobile, les chevrons, le DHD maison, le "_kawoosh_", les combinaisons, etc.

"Est-ce que "_Kawoosh_" est un terme scientifique, Major ?" demanda ma mère en riant.

Sam l'imita, tout en répondant : "Non, mais c'est un terme assez bien trouvé. Disons que c'est renversant et la première fois qu'on le voit, on recule tous d'un pas."

Ma mère dévisagea toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et ils hochèrent tous la tête pour confirmer, même moi.

"J'aimerais voir ça de mes propres yeux."

"Justement, SG12 doit faire son rapport quotidien dans quelques minutes, si vous voulez bien me suivre, Madame la Sénatrice" invita Hammond.

Il la fit descendre en salle de contrôle et SG1 suivit. A l'heure prévue, la Porte s'activa et ma mère resta figée face au spectacle - toujours très impressionnant.

Quand la flaque se forma, instinctivement, la Sénatrice recula d'un pas. Elle était fascinée par cet engin et par la lumière bleutée qui était produite.  
Nous la regardions tous avec fierté, ma mère n'avait masqué ni son étonnement ni son admiration pour la Porte.

"C'est tout bonnement fascinant ! S'habitue-t-on réellement un jour à ce spectacle ?"

"Non, Madame !" dit malicieusement Daniel.

Après le rapport de SG12, le Général Hammond nous invita tous à partager un déjeuner peu formel au mess. Ma mère accepta mais demanda une faveur à Hammond.

"J'ai rendez-vous à la Maison-Blanche, j'aimerais appeler le Président pour le prévenir du contretemps."

Hammond la guida vers son bureau et invita SG1 à les devancer au mess, ce que bien entendu, aucun d'entre nous n'était disposé à faire.

"Hammond a essayé de joindre Hayes toute la matinée sans succès, si elle y arrive du premier coup, je veux voir ça ! Et je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle va lui dire de Kinsey !" s'exclama Jack, comme un gamin surexcité.

"Mon Colonel !" gronda gentiment Sam.

"Quoi, Carter ? Vous n'êtes vraiment pas curieuse ?" lança Jack, plongeant dans ses yeux bleus et à ma grande surprise, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Sam rougit mais sourit en baissant la tête. Jack nous guida en silence vers la porte du bureau d'Hammond, sur laquelle nous avons tous collé une oreille. Teal'c étant le plus grand, il était tout en haut, juste sous lui, se tenait le Colonel puis Daniel. Comme J'étais la plus petite, j'étais à quatre pattes pour écouter également et Sam, au départ réticente, se glissa entre le Docteur Jackson et moi.

J'étais sûre que nous étions ridicules ainsi, tous les cinq, les uns au-dessus des autres. A un moment, Daniel se déplaça un peu et m'écrasa les doigts. Je me retins de hurler et Sam lui colla son poing dans la jambe, pour le faire bouger.

D'un seul coup, la porte s'ouvrit et le Général Hammond nous toisa sauf qu'avec le "choc" nous sommes tous tombés - enfin les quatre autres sont tombés sur moi.

Encore un peu et je suis sûre qu'on ressemblait au Scooby-Gang tombé face à face avec le fantôme de l'épisode du jour !

Dans la pièce, Madame la Sénatrice se tenait debout, à côté du bureau : une main sur la hanche, les mollets croisés avec une de ses orteils relevés, son pied en équilibre sur le talon pointu de sa chaussure. Son autre main, la droite, reposait sur le bureau, non pas à plat mais plutôt comme une araignée, les doigts écartés. Elle aussi nous toisait de sa hauteur avec son air le plus sévère.

Nous avons tous relevé la tête, en même temps, en commençant par ses pieds et remontant le longs de ses jambes galbées. Jack sembla les détailler avec plus de minutie que les autres, il appréciait le spectacle.

Une voix nous parvint depuis le haut-parleur du téléphone rouge : "Mary, Mary ? Vous êtes toujours là ?"

"Oui, Henry, je suis là. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je vais déjeuner avec le Général Hammond au SGC. Je serais à la Maison-Blanche ce soir, pour le dîner si ça vous convient ?"

Mes équipiers de SG1 semblèrent surpris par l'utilisation du prénom du Président, ils ouvrirent de grands yeux. Jack et Daniel répétèrent silencieusement son prénom "Henry ?"

"Mary, j'aurais pensé que vous me feriez des infidélités avec votre époux, pas que vous me laisseriez tomber pour le Général Hammond" dit Henry Hayes, pour taquiner ma mère.

Elle sourit et répondit sur le même ton : "Que voulez-vous Henry ? J'avais envie de voir la Porte et aussi de me débarrasser de Kinsey, j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups !"

"Oh non ! Je sens qu'il va débarquer dans mon bureau pour se plaindre ! Encore !"

"Si vous vous étiez débarrassé de lui comme je vous l'avais dit, ça ne serait pas un problème, Henry !" gronda ma mère. "Vous vous rendez compte qu'il vient martyriser le personnel de cette base, exigeant un droit de regard sur leurs activités off world et allant jusqu'à pirater leur base de données ! Pouvez-vous vraiment laisser vos hommes endurer ça ?!"

"Mary" soupira le Président, "Je sais bien mais je ne peux pas le virer comme ça, il serait encore pire après. Je pare au plus urgent pour le moment."

Ma mère grimaça, elle ne semblait pas convaincue par les paroles de son vieil ami mais décida sans doute de ne pas se battre avec lui, par téléphone, en présence de témoins.

"Je vous vois ce soir au dîner. Au fait, James est arrivé."

"A ce soir, Henry" dit simplement ma mère puis Hammond raccrocha pour elle. Ma mère avait la mine sombre mais elle se secoua intérieurement et décida qu'il était d'aller se restaurer.


End file.
